Two world's together
by Fullshadow
Summary: Quinn who is from our world where Merlin is just a show, but in a different reality where Merlin is very much real, Merlin tries a new spell he stumbles on, she is somehow brought into the world of Merlin, she is somehow pulled into the world of magic.
1. A day like no other

Hi hi hi hi hi hi there to all. So first time writing a Merlin fanfic. Now keep in mind this may not be the way you expect, it's a little weird and out there, but hey, this is fanfiction right? So let's pretend that our dear Arthur didn't die in the end of the show and our lovely Merlin managed to save him, so Arthur knows all about Merlin's Magic. Love the show. I don't own Merlin, just my OC's Quinn, and River. And so I shell bid you all adieu and wish a happy reading to all.

* * *

A day like no other.

Just another day, another day of Merlin getting up, eating breakfast, going to Arthur's chambers and doing all the chores that he swears he thinks up at night before going to sleep, then out to the forest to gather herbs, and what not, then come back, then the next day do it all over again.

Life had become a bit of a bor, and Merlin for one, was starting to miss the adventure. He doesn't even have his magic to keep secret anymore, life had become boring.

Yes all is well in Camelot, and yes Arthur has been opening himself up little by little to the idea of magic by each passing day, which he was relieved and grateful for, but that still doesn't change the fact that Merlin was bored.

Life had become a repetition, and he was finding himself growing more anxious by each passing day.

Merlin felt no different this morning as he rose from his bed. 'Just another day' he thought.

As he went on with his usual day he started to feel more and more on edge. Maybe he just needed a break from it all, or something new and exciting to happen. But that was highly unlikely. Arthur had manage to unite all of the five kingdoms, so there was no threat of any war starting, not to his knowledge.

Merlin found himself not listening to a word that Arthur was saying. He was gazeing out the window at the night sky, wishing for something exciting to happen. Anything, he doesn't ask for much, it's not like he's asking for the world.

"Merlin!" Arthur's voice broke him out of his reverie.

"Sorry, what?" He asked tearing his eyes from the window, to look at Arthur, who was staring at him with a scowl etched upon his face. "Did you ask me something?"

"Yes I did. I asked you what you were looking at?"

"The moon" he replied shortly.

"Why?"

"Why not?" 'Not like there's anything else to do' he added silently.

"Nothing else?" Asked Arthur.

"Nothing else" Merlin reassured.

"Did you-"

"Yes, I have finished your armor"

"And-"

"And everything else you asked"

Arthur looked at him for a moment. "You are sure that you have nothing else to tell me?"

"I'm sure"

Arthur continued to stare at him a few moments before shrugging and returning to whatever the hell he was doing. Merlin side, and returned to gaze upon the Moon.

That night he was in his room going through his book. He had done countless spells to try to relieve his boredom, some he had never attempted before, that he couldn't do before.

Before it wasn't a good idea to be caught using Magic, his kind, him included, had to be careful. But ever since he revealed his secret to Arthur, and manage to save his life by using his magic Arthur had opened his heart to magic, for those who use it for good.

He had lifted the band on magic a year ago. Now Merlin, and other sorcerers can use their magic without fear. But there are those who still use it for evil, so therefore, they are banished to never be seen again.

When he was about to put up the book for the night and climb into bed a spell caught his eye. It looked incredibly interesting, so he decided to give it a try.

* * *

As she opened her eyes she was met by the clear blue sky above. It took her a few moments to realize she was laying on the hard cold ground.

'Odd' she thought as she set up, glancing around at her surroundings.

Quinn Jone found herself in a forest, no that's not right. She can't be in a forest. Quinn stumbled to her feet, panic slowly settling in the pit of her stomach.

"Where the hell am I?" She asked allowed "Okay Quinn, just stay calm, stay calm" she looked around. "And stopped talking to yourself, what would people think?" She whispered to herself.

So alright, she was obviously in a forest, that is most definitely a parent that she's in the middle of some sort of forest, but how did she end up here? Last thing she remembered she was crawling into bed, now she's in a freaking forest.

Quinn looked down realizing she was barefooted and still in her PJs.

"Oh that's great" she grumbled to herself. "I'm in the middle of a forest in my PJs without any shoes on, with no memory how I got here and where here is, why not?"

She immediately tried to count her steps up until now. All that she could recall was her normal night. Maybe she was kidnapped, maybe this was some sort of sick game in some sickos mind, maybe perhaps this was like The Hunger Games. She immediately pushed that thought aside.

'Okay, let's think about this logically' she told herself. 'Maybe I was sleepwalking again? Or-"

A few broken twigs, footsteps and voices broke her out of her thoughts. Of the sound of it, it was two men, and they're heading her way. Maybe they could give her a helping hand.

She started to head in the direction where she was hearing the voices, hoping to all hope that they could help her.

* * *

"That is not what I'm saying!"

Arthur and Merlin was out hunting in the forest, when Merlin let it slept that he was bored and missing the adventure, and of course, Arthur took it the wrong way.

Though Arthur had to admit that life had been kind of doll, but there's no way in hell he was going to admit that out loud.

"Sorry Merlin, but what are you saying?" He asked.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "All I'm saying is that life had become boring. There's no more Adventure"

"Oh, sorry that my life hasn't been in any danger here lately" Arthur said sarcastically. "Why don't you put you're magic to good use, and try not opening you're big mouth?"

"Why don't you-" Merlin was cut off by a girl coming a towards them. To Arthur was obvious the way she was dressed she was not from around here.

* * *

When Quinn came face to face with the two men she froze.

"Okay, am I at some sort of Renaissance Faire?" She asked, smiling, but then her smile soon faded, and her eyes widened when realization hit her like a ton of bricks, when she realized who these two men were.

Her brain immediately went to denial, though deep down she knew the truth, she just didn't know how.

"Are you alright?" Asked the black haired man.

"No, I'm going crazy. This Is a joke right? Yes, it has to be. No, how could it be? Who are you guys?" She felt stupid asking the question, knowing full well the answer she was going to get.

"Um- I'm Merlin, and this is king Arthur"

She knew it. Moaning to herself, running her fingers through her hair, she started to pace, completely ignoring the looks of bewilderment on the other's faces.

"No, how can this be? How? Why? Oh this can't be happening, how can this be happening? How did this happen? It's just a show, granted a show I watched a hundred times, it's just a show it can't be real. Unless-"

She stopped and faced Merlin and Arthur. "This is a dream" she laughed. "That's what this is, it's just a dream, I'm dreaming"

"Um- did you hit your head or something? Or are you just not right in the head?" Asked Arthur.

Merlin shot him a disapproval look

"Arthur!" He said as if he was a father scolding a child.

"No, I'm fine" she replied frowning. If this was a dream it was the most realistic dream she's ever had in her entire life.

She can feel the cold wet dirt underneath her bare feet, birds in the distance, she could feel the gentle wind as it blew softly through the trees above them.

She reached out and touched Merlin's face, jumping back when she realised this is no dream. in dreams one is always somehow aware that it's a dream, dreams aren't this real.

"Oh god, this isn't a dream, oh my God I'm not dreaming, but I don't- how?" She looked at Merlin. "How did I end up here in another world, a world that isn't mine?"

"How did she end up here?" Asked Arthur looking at Merlin.

"Why are you looking at me?" exclaimed Merlin.

"I'm sure you did something" replied Arthur with a exasperated sigh

* * *

Merlin was more than confused, why would this girl and Arthur think he had anything to do with this?

Then the spell he tried suddenly came back in his memory. But when he tried it nothing happened, well so he first thought. Clearly it worked, just not in the way he expected. He moaned.

"What?" Asked Arthur.

"I'm might have figured out what happened" And he was never going to hear the end of it from Arthur.

* * *

Come come, review, I'm like Tinkerbell, i need reviews to live, tell me what you thought of it. With love to all.


	2. As their world's collide

Thank you so so so so to my lovely, and awesome followers, this Chapter goes out to you. Happy reading to all, and don't forget to review. :-D

* * *

As their world's collide.

Silence fell as the three stared at each other. After Merlin explained about his spell, he expected some reaction from Arthur, or from the girl at least. But instead the two stared at him puzzled, as if they didn't quite register it.

The girl was staring at him with her mouth half-open, her two different colored eyes fixed on him. Her stare was intense, as if she was trying to peer into his very soul.

He read confusion and little bit of anger within her eyes, anger at who? at him. If he's being honest, it made him a little uncomfortable.

Arthur was the first to break the silence. "So, let me get this straight. You did a spell that you knew nothing about because you were bored?"

Merlin smiled sheepishly. "Well, yeah, I guess you could put it that way"

"Merlin, remember the last spell you knew nothing about but you tried it anyway? against Gaius's protest's"

He grimaced when he remembered. It was a spell book he found while helping cleaning the library. The spell looked simple enough, but something went horribly horribly wrong. It rained fish guts for days, in fact, there are still some places in the castle that's stinks of fish guts.

It was common knowledge that king Arthur wasn't too pleased with the whole situation. Merlin half expected because he was outside while it started to rain fish guts. It took a long time for Arthur to wash away the smell of fish.

"Right, you're right" Merlin admitted, trying not to laugh at the memory.

"I know I'm right, I'm always right"

"You're not always right"

"Um- I am too!". exclaimed Arthur.

"Oh, name one time you have been right"

"Well, there was that one time-"

"Yes? What was that one time?"

Arthur opened his mouth to reply, but then closed it. Merlin took great satisfaction in it.

"Uh- hi, still here!" Snapped the girl impatiently, causing both boys to look at her. "That still doesn't explain why I'm here and- Wait, you know about Merlin's Magic?" She asked looking at Arthur in bewilderment. "And you're alright with it?"

"Of course, he saved my life with it" replied Arthur.

The girl just looked at them both and confusion. "That's not-" her voice drifted off to silence.

Something that the girl said earlier came back to him. "Uh-um-"

"Quinn, the name's Quinn"

"Quinn. What did you mean by what you said earlier, that this is all nothing but a show?" Asked Merlin, taking off his jacket and draping it over the girls slender shoulders.

"It's because it is, well, it was" she replyed, accepting the jacket.

"What do you mean?" Asked Arthur.

"I mean where I'm from you two are nothing but stories, just Legends, a TV show, and a series of books"

"How do you know about us?" Asked Merlin.

"Everyone knows about the legend of Merlin and king Arthur, and the legendary sword Excalibur. And I am somehow in it!" Quinn said, looking around at the forest, in awe.

"This must be unsettling for you" said Arthur after a moment of silence. "Come, you can stay at Camelot until we figure out what exactly happened"

Quinn looked at him, with both excitement and disbelief, as if she wanted to believe that it was real but won't allow herself to.

"Camelot do you mean the Camelot, like the Round Table, your most loyal Knights, and Queen Guinevere, do you mean that Camelot!?" She asked, almost bouncing in place.

"Um- yes"

Merlin was a little taken aback by her excitement. Before she was scared and on edge, but now she seemed to be perfectly comfortable with the situation. He liked that.

Her long red hair, as red as a rose petal, reached past her hip suede gently with her movements. And her eyes, he had never seen one blue and one green eye and his entire life, they were breathtakingly beautiful.

Quinn. He liked that name. Quinn wasn't a rare beauty but she was pretty, really really pretty.

She smiled, and he thought that his heart was going to burst. He thought that she had a smile that could chase the very dark away.

"You're taking me to Camelot! Only in my wildest dreams I have gone to the legendary Kingdom, oh, I can't believe this is real!" Quinn exclaimed, bouncing up and down now, obviously too excited to try to control her excitement.

"Right. This way. Merlin"

"Right" he said, snapping himself out of his daze.

The girl practically skipped as they made their way back to Camelot.

* * *

For the first time in Quinn's life she was lost for words. She would never had dreamed she would be standing in Camelot.

It was beautiful, just as she imagined it, but it was even more beautiful in person.

The white brake almost shimmered like snow in the sun, it was almost blinding to look at it. And the throne room was just breathtaking. Quinn was a little overwhelmed, but she couldn't stop smiling.

Quinn was a history buff, she loved learning everything about history, and would practically devour any book she could get her hands on, and when books wasn't enough, she would go online, read anything about any history, it didn't matter what history it was, as long as she could learn it. The world's history knew no bounds, there was always something to learn, a new Legend to read, something new to be learned. And being here, the biggest legend of all time was like a dream come true.

Though, standing in front of the king and queen of Camelot was a little nerve-wracking, but damn was it exciting. Quinn wanted so desperately to explore the castle. She's wondering how many secret rooms are there? Perhaps Merlin knows a few, maybe he could show her.

There was something about the young man, something that drew her to him.

"Who is this?" Asked Queen Guinevere, breaking her out of her thoughts "What's you're name?"

"Oh, Quinn, your highness"

"She's lost" Merlin said, stepping beside her. "She is far away from home"

"I'll say" scoffed Arthur "And whose fault was that?"

"Merlin playing with spell's again?" Asked Guinevere, smiling fondly at Merlin, who shifted uncomfortably beside her.

Quinn was a little more than confused. After they explained what happened she couldn't help herself, just had to know. "You know too?" She asked Guinevere. "About Merlin's Magic?"

"Yes, all of Camelot does" replied Arthur.

"But, magic was outlawed by-"

"It was, but I had came to realize that not all magic was evil, Merlin helped quite a bit with that"

"But on the show it wasn't allowed, even in the end"

"Perhaps your show got it wrong"

"Yes" she smiled brightly "I much prefer this version"

"Quinn, you are allowed to stay here as long as it shall take to correct this" declared Arthur. "Consider yourself as my guest"

"Thank you your highness"

"Arthur will do just fine"

"Arthur then. Thank you, to you both"

"Merlin well show you to the room you shall be staying in. If you require anything don't hesitate to ask"

Quinn was about to turn and walk away, when a thought crossed her mind. It was something she always wanted to say to king Arthur ever since she heard of the legends, and now she finally might have that chance.

She turned back to Arthur and his Queen. "Arthur, may I say something?"

"Of course" he said, giving her his full attention.

"Ever since I was a little girl, when I first learned of the legend, there was always something I wanted to tell you"

"Alright"

"I- I always thought you were- are a good man, a excellent, considerate, kind, caring, wonderful king, and I am honored to meet you in the flesh, and I have never heard of such a beloved King such as yourself. Your Legends have been remembered for centuries, I believe it is history of itself. And I will never forget this day as long as I shall live. And I firmly believe that your stories will continue on forever As they should. Nobody should forget such a man as yourself"

She did something she never thought she would ever do in her entire life, she bowed to him.

"T- thank you Quinn. And you don't need to bow to me"

"I know" she replied beaming. "Just wanted to, even just once"

She turned and followed Merlin out of the big doors, that were awesome.

Quinn followed Merlin to her room, but he had to stop here and there on the way when she found something of interest to look at or to explore. She knew Merlin probably had a lot of work to do, but she couldn't help it.

But the younger man didn't seem to mind though, or if he did he certainly didn't show it.

"Quinn, how about I show you around the castle later?" Asked Merlin.

She looked at him. "I'm keeping you from your work aren't I?"

"No, yeah, not-not that I mind" he added quickly.

She giggled. "Alright, I will allow you to show me to my room. But remember your promise"

"Of course, I never break my promises"

"No, no you don't" they assumed walking down the corridor again.

"So, wear you're from you said that all this" he gestured around them. "Was all a-"

"Show, yes. But I like this so much better"

"So, you saw everything?"

"I did"

"You know everything?"

"I do"

They walked in silence for the rest of the way. She knew where he was getting at, she won't bring it up unless he does.

When Quinn saw the room that she was staying in her breath caught in her throat. She had to remind herself that this is real, that this wasn't a dream, that this was reality, and she was glad for it.

* * *

Hey did anyone know when you review a new story is formed and brought to life? With love to all.


	3. A destiny to be known?

To my lovely, and awesome followers, you really are my lovelies, and to whoever is reading this story of mine happy reading to ya. This chapter is from Quinn's point of view because I thought it would be interesting for an outsider, for someone that is from a world that Merlin is just a show, to see all of Camelot. So, happy reading to ya and enjoy.

* * *

A destiny to be known?

For Quinn it had been a awesome six months. She had found herself in a dream, in a play she never thought she would ever see.

Camelot was everything she imagined, and more. It was simply breathtaking being in a place where no one from her world had ever been, and that thought alone was enough to forget all about where she's from, in fact she found herself not missing home at all.

Quinn had met all of king Arthur's Knights, he even allowed her to sit at the Round Table.

For Quinn it was wonderful, but Merlin it was extremely busy. The guy was going Non-Stop. If he wasn't showing her around, he was doing something for Gaius, and if not for Gaius Arthur, in the meantime trying to find away for Quinn to return home. Quinn felt sorry for him.

So when he came by her room that evening she told him that she wanted to stay in.

"Oh, but I don't mind" said Merlin. "I like showing you around"

"I know, but you've been going Non-Stop"

"Oh, I'm fine" he held out his hand to her "come, I have something I want to show you"

"Oh, and that is?"

He smiled. "You are going to have to come with me to see"

Intrigued she took his hand, and allowed him to lead the way. The warmth she felt from his hand went unnoticed.

"Oh, and that dress looks lovely on you, it suits you quite well"

"Thank you. Queen Guinevere gave it to me" she replied as they walked down the hall. "I told her that I'd be fine, but she wasn't taking no for an answer. She gave me others to. I have to admit they are beautiful"

The dress was purple laced with gold and silver, and Quinn was surprised how comfortable it was. She wasn't usually a dress or skirt kind of girl, but these dresses weren't half bad. And plus she was kind of forced to wear them because the queen wasn't taking no for an answer.

Her and Guinevere had been becoming good friends, she found it quite comfortable spending time with the queen.

Arthur had been generous, he was treating her like a queen that was visiting from a neighbored kingdom. It was a little awkward at first, but then as she got to know everyone it became like second nature. Quinn had never felt so at home then she has been in these last six months, the feeling was a welcome change from her normal life, by each passing day she found herself more and more comfortable with it.

True there was somethings she missed, TV, the internet, but those things were something she can live without.

"But she practically forced me to wear this dress" she sighed.

"Well that's just the way she is" he said as they walked outside, and down the steps to two awaited horses, saddled and ready to go.

"But I look like a Barbie doll in this dress though" Quinn said, as she peted the horse's shoulder. "I just look weird"

"No, not at all, you look beautiful"

Quinn thought she heard Merlin say before he let go of her hand, and helped her mount her horse before mounting his own.

Quinn loved horses. When Merlin had learned of her love for horses he immediately showed her the stables.

Quinn was born and raised in New York City, she had only seen horses on TV, but dreamed about writing one one day. It is fair to say her first riding lesson didn't go well, she fell off the horse several times, but after a little of hard work she finally got the hang of it. Quinn had always been a fast learner. And when she discovered how fun writing can be, it became a very enjoyable passing time.

There was just something about horses that enchanted her, how they can move themselves gracefully with their powerful legs, how their movements was so breathtaking and hypnotic.

One horse in particular she always enjoyed riding was appear black mare, she liked how calm and lazy she was, but Quinn was learning if persuaded just right, she could be a firecracker.

Arthur told her as long as she was in Camelot she could ride the black mare anytime she wants.

She reached down and stroked the horse's neck. She had a name for this horse, but she doesn't speak it out loud. She calls her Evony.

"Quinn"

She looked at Merlin. "Well? Lead the way"

With that they took off. Quinn never knew how relaxing riding a horse could be, to feel the wind through her hair, to hear the horses hooves on the ground, to feel like she was almost flying. Every movement of the horse stoled her breath away.

Quinn has never felt like herself like she does In this moment. Before she was somehow pulled into this world of magic, she was just going through the motions day by day, but here, she can let loose and be herself. She doesn't care if she ever goes home again, in fact she would much prefer not to.

But she knew Merlin, he would never stop unless he found a way to get her home. But perhaps he would if she told him she wanted to stay.

Quinn has to be honest with herself, she wanted to stay, she had never wanted anything this badly in her entire life, her every being burned within her to stay. And if it's in her power to do so that is what she will do. But will it be alright for her to stay in a world she didn't belong? Where she isn't from?

Yes, Quinn was happy here, but this wasn't her world, but does it matter? She felt complete in Camelot, almost like this is where she was meant to be all along. But was that right? Quinn knew she should want to go home, back to her world, to her own time, but she didn't want to, shes happy right were she is.

They were riding for hours, the sun began to sit. "Okay, let's rest for a little while" said Merlin.

"Alright" Merlin dismounted his horse, and then helped her dismount her own. She peted Evony on the neck before joining Merlin.

The sun had completely sat by now, a blanket of stars started to appear. It was breathtaking. She can't remember ever seeing the stars this clear before.

"Wow" she whispered "this is amazing"

"What?" He asked.

"The stars, I have never seen them soap right before"

"Is that so?"

They fell silent. It was a comfortable silence, as if neither one of them needed to talk. But she was curious why he brought her here. Was it to show her the stars?

Quinn was about to ask what are they doing here, when Merlin spoke in a language she couldn't understand, the language he was speaking in seem to echo around them. She looked at him. It took her a moment to realize what he was doing.

Then she heard it. She looked to the sky just as the dragon came into view. Her voice got caught in her throat. She took a step back when the dragon landed gracefully in front of them.

The dragon's golden eyes was the most beautiful thing she's ever seen, she was lost for words, her voice had decided to abandon her apparently.

When the dragon spoke she was yet again Blown Away by this world.

"It has been a while, Kilgharrah" said Merlin.

"Yes, it has indeed young warlock"

"I need your help"

Kilgharrah looked at her. "Indeed you do. She is not of this world"

"No.." She said. "I'm not"

"And were are you from?" Asked Kilgharrah, lowering his head slightly.

"I- I was born and raised in New York City, but i-"

"You should not be here"

"But why?" She asked. "I like it here, I want to stay" Merlin turned to her, a bright smile plastered on his face.

"I am sure you do, but you do not belong in this world, for in your world you have a destiny to fulfill"

"A what?!" Ask Quinn and Merlin simultaneously.

* * *

With love to all.


	4. Quinn's heart and destiny Part 1

All the thanks goes to my lovely awesome amazing followers, love you.

* * *

Quinn's heart and destiny. Part 1

A person's fate is decided for them millennium's before they are born, thus one can't truly escape from their destiny, one may try, and they will fail, just as they always do in the end. There are so many people who will fight against it that will have the same result in the end. And Merlin knew that perfectly.

When the Great Dragon had told him of his Destiny he didn't believe it at first, but he learned his lesson not believing.

Merlin looked at Quinn, who was just staring at Kilgharrah with her mouth half-open. When she finally spoke her voice trembled, but was it from anger or shock?

"Um. .mind running that by me again?"

"You have a destiny, but it is not in this world, but back in your own" Kilgharrah replied. "You must return home"

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'm afraid your world would be doomed"

"But. .if I do have a so called 'destiny' what is it?"

Merlin had a bad feeling about this. He didn't want Quinn to go, he loved having her here. For the first time, in a long time he wasn't bored, not when Quinn was around. She would always manage to make him laugh, somehow he always found himself having fun when she's around.

Quinn was funny, fun, and how comfortable she is here amazed him. But if she had to go there was nothing he could do about it.

"I shall tell you of your destiny" said the Great Dragon "But you must promise that you will return to your world"

"Why? Why do I have to go back?" Asked Quinn.

"You are not from this world, you being here is not what is right. You must return and guide the one who will change your world for the better, for that is your destiny, you are the guide, the light that is within the darkness, the light that will lead the way"

"And if I stay?"

"Then the True Light can never return to your world, if you stay your people will be forever clouded in darkness. The choice is up to you. Merlin"

Merlin looked away from Quinn to look at the Great Dragon. "Yes?"

"I expect you know what is right. She must return, or this world, as well as hers will be forever clouded in darkness"

"What?!" exclaimed Quinn "this world has nothing to do with mine!"

"Oh but indeed it does. All worlds are connected by a single thread, one fall so do they all. Like Merlin you are only one side of the coin, you need the other side to obtain the light, you need to be his guide"

" 'his?' Who?" Asked Quinn.

"When the time comes you will know. Now go, return, return for us all" with that the Great Dragon lifted his enormous wings and lifted himself to the sky.

Merlin watched the Great Dragon until he was out of sight. He looked at Quinn. All the colors seem to drain out of her face. After a moment she turned on her heel and headed back to the horses, her long braid swaying as she walked. It was clear that Merlin had work to do.

* * *

With love to all.


	5. Quinn's heart and destiny Part 2

Hi there to all my lovely awesome followers, all thanks goes to you for taking the time to read this story of mine, happy reading to ya :-) :-) and thanks for the review

* * *

Quinn's heart and destiny. Part 2

Merlin had been up all night looking through book after book trying to find a way for Quinn to return home.

Merlin knew she didn't want to leave Camelot, she made a point of telling him several times every single day during the last two weeks, he's not giving her much of an option. He knew what Kilgharrah spoke of was the truth, even though she would deny it, he had a feeling that she knew it as well.

He tried to tell her that destiny is not so easy to change, that a person's destiny is written in stone, but he was beginning to learn that she could be quite stubborn when she wanted to be.

What he had recently discovered didn't help matters any. Merlin was falling in love with Quinn. But she had to return home, so he kept his feelings to himself.

Quinn was usually with Arthur Gwaine Leon and Percival, and if Quinn wasn't with the three Knights, or the king, she was with Gwen, doing whatever it is that girl's do, and if not with Gwen, she was out in the woods exploring or riding the horse that Arthur gave to her, or exploring the castle, if she was doing neither one of those things she was asking him questions that he had no answer for, or asking him to show her some of his magic, that he was more than willing to do, because he loved to see her smile, or learning all she could from Gaius. Gaius didn't at all seemed to mind, in fact, he was more than willing to teach her all that she wanted to know.

Quinn certainly keeps herself busy. Ever since she came to Camelot there hasn't been a dull day, she was always doing something. Quinn was usually joking around and having fun with whoever she decided to spend her time with that day, even some of the servants she like to spend time with. The people in the castle absolutely adores her, Merlin included.

Merlin's favorite part of the day is at night, because it is the time of day that he can spend all the time that he desires with Quinn, and she doesn't seem to mind.

Quinn had Said she loved looking at the stars and moon, so he had taken her to the place where the night sky could be seen clearly than any other place. That smile on her face was breathtaking.

Quinn was like a breath of fresh air, Camelot seem to be more complete when she was around.

Two weeks past and he finally found what he was looking for. But he wasn't at all looking forward to it.

Quinn was level-headed and well-mannered, she doesn't seem at all that she has a temper, maybe it won't be as bad as he's expecting.

Merlin looked all over for her, finally finding her in the training ground, where Gwaine and Leon was a tempting to teach her how to fight with a sword. But she wasn't doing too bad though. Merlin wondered how long she had been nagging them to teach her?

"Not bad" said Gwaine. "But you need to work on it"

"Right, will do sir" She bowed to him "or maybe you're just saying that because you're afraid I'm going to kick your ass one these days" The three laughed at her joke.

Quinn looked so happy to Merlin's eyes. It made him seriously consider if he was doing the right thing.

"Quinn" he said, catching the three attention.

"Hi there Merlly" she said beaming.

She had dirt all over her face, strands of her hair that came loose from her long braid stuck to her sweaty forehead. He had never seen such a prettier sight.

"Can we talk?"

"Cool, alright. See you Gwainely, Leonly"

The two Knights waved and return to their normal training. Merlin walked Quinn to the throne room were he knew Arthur would be. He was going to need help convincing her, and Arthur was the best at giving him that helping hand.

Merlin had already told Arthur everything, including him finding a counterspell to send her home.

Arthur agreed to give him a helping hand convincing her that this was the right thing to do. But Arthur also confessed that he didn't want her to leave, Merlin completely understood.

When they arrived Quinn seemed to be a little more than confused.

"Hi Arthur" she said when the doors closed behind them, leaving the three of them alone in the room. "What's going on?"

For along awkward moment neither one of them spoke. Merlin was trying to think of a gentle way to bring up the conversation, when Arthur was the first to break the silence.

"Quinn, Merlin told me everything that the Great Dragon told you"

"So?" She asked slowly turning to glare at Merlin. "There's no way for me to return home, Merlin has been looking for away night and day, and he hasn't found one so-"

"But I have" he said quietly.

He looked at Arthur, who nodded for him to continue.

He looked at Quinn, her one blue and green eye full with hurt. He hated to see that look in the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. This- this had to be done, for the state of Camelot, and both worlds.

"I have found a way to get you home" he said, looking her in the eyes.

"I. .don't want to go-"

"You have to, I'm not giving you a choice Quinn. I'm sorry"

Quinn looked at Arthur, her eyes pleading. "Do you not want me here?" She asked quietly.

"No" replied Arthur quickly. "That's not it. You are welcome here, and if it was up to me you could stay, but-"

"You're king Arthur! Your destiny changed! Why can't mine?!"

"I'm-"

"You can't Quinn!" Said Merlin, a little more sharply than he attended. "I'm sorry but that's just the way it has to be, you can't stay, you have to return to your world, where you belong"

She turned on him, her eyes blazing.

"I belong here!" She bellowed, her voice echoing around them "I belong here in Camelot! I. .i love yo- i love it here. .You can't make me-"

"But I can!"

Arthur was watching them both and confusion.

"You might be the greatest and most powerful sorcerer that had ever walked this planet! BUT! there are some things that are OUT! of your control! AND I AM ONE OF THEM!" She shouted. "I'M NOT GOING BACK!"

"Stop thinking of nothing but yourself and your desires!" Merlin yelled. "You say you know everything! Everything about me! About us! If you do! then you should know what happens when you try to change destiny! I have made so many mistakes Quinn! Do not make a mistake like I did! Return home Quinn!"

"BUT YOU SAVED ARTHUR! And it was his destiny to die! But you defied it!""

"YES! BUT! but that- that was different!"

"How was it?"

For a moment they just looked at one another. Couldn't bear that hurt that he saw in her eyes, Merlin looked away.

"Yes, I may know everything, about you, and all that happened, but Merlin. . .i didn't know that you were the kind of person to force someone into something that they don't want to do"

With that she turned on her heal and stomped from the room, leaving Merlin and Arthur alone in the room.

"Did- am I doing the right thing?" He asked Arthur after a moment.

"I don't know Merlin, I just don't know"

"I don't know what to do!" Merlin started to pace. "Quinn's right, I changed your destiny, she's right"

"But that was different, like you said"

"But was it?"

"Merlin"

Arthur walked to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Merlin, you did what you felt was right. But Quinn's situation is different from mine"

"But. .I. ."

"You love her"

Merlin was taken a back. He should have known.

"How-"

"Your my friend, I'm not blind" Arthur said sighing rolling his eyes.

"But- it doesn't matter. She has to return"

Arthur nodded. "If you feel that it is right, then I'll support you"

"You? Support me? Wow, that has never happened before"

Arthur thought a moment. "Hasn't it?"

"No"

"Huh, it has now"

Arthur patted him on the shoulder before leaving the room.

Merlin made the good call didn't he? He needed answers, and only one place would give him the answers that he seeks.

* * *

Arthur found Quinn pacing in her Chambers. He had never seen the young woman so angry before. She was usually so bubbly and happy all the time, so seeing her this upset was highly unusual.

He knocked on the door before entering. She turned to him, her cheek's shimmered with tears.

He hadn't realized how happy she is in Camelot until this moment. But this was Merlin's call, not his.

"Can I come in my lady?"

"I don't see why not" she replied turning away from him and looking out the window. He knew that she didn't want him to see her crying.

He closed the door behind him. "Merlin, he did change my destiny, this is true. But he only did it to save Camelot"

"He did it to save you!"

"What?"

"He told me stop being selfish! And he saved you, sounds like nothing but a hypocrite to me"

"Quinn-"

"He loves you" she said suddenly.

Arthur was a little taken aback by her comment. "What?"

"I always thought so, he was yours long ago"

"Merlin? What are you-?" Then it dawned on him what she was implying.

Yes, he and Merlin are close friends, but nothing more. Now it all made sense. Arthur supposes why she would have gotten that impression.

He started to laugh. Quinn turned to glare daggers at him. "I'm sorry" he said when he had managed to get a hold of himself. "You don't actually believe that Merlin is in love with me?"

"Well, yes"

"Quinn" he walked to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "He and I are like brothers, brothers, and nothing more"

"But why would he-"

"Because I wasn't supposed to die at that time, according to Merlin"

She smiled, then her smile soon faded into a frown.

"I don't want to go back" she said, sitting on the bed.

"And why is that?" Asked Arthur joining her."Does it have anything to do with a certain sorcerer that we both know?"

"Yes and no"

"Then why?"

"Because, there I'm a nobody, just another face in the crowd, but here, I feel at home"

"I see" they sat there in silence for a moment both lost in their own chain of Thought.

Merlin had done so much for him, he wanted to do something for him and return, and he had a pretty good idea how to do it. Merlin had given up a lot for him. After Merlin had once again saved his life Merlin told him everything. So Arthur wanted to do something for him in return for all that he had lost, and he had an idea how to accomplish that.

"Quinn, tell you what"

She looked at him.

"When you fulfill your destiny why don't you come back, to Camelot, and then you can stay permanently if that is your wish"

"You don't mind?"

"No. You're almost like a sister to me. and I'm pretty confident that a certain guy we both know won't mind"

She smiled brightly. "Thank you" her smile faded slightly "And sorry, you know, about before, that I thought Merlin was in love with you"

Arthur waved his hand dismissively in the air. "Don't worry about it. I shall leave you to your thoughts"

With that Arthur left.

* * *

When Merlin arrive to the Crystal Cave he thought that he was prepared what he was about to see, but this was more complicated than he first thought.

When he looked into the crystals he saw Quinn standing in fire, then bodies, Quinn kneeling on the ground crying, with a lifeless body of a man cradled in her lap.

Quinn was going to be in terrible Danger, the crystals had never lied to him before, and from experience he knows it to be the truth. And Merlin was sending her right into danger.

When he arrived back to Camelot he told Arthur everything he saw.

"I see"

"I see? Quinn is-"

"Merlin, I know, I know what to do" Arthur said, then told him to leave and to get some rest for the next day.

but sleep refused to come to him however. He lay awake so deep in his own thoughts he almost didn't hear somebody opening his room entering and laying in the bed beside him.

his breath caught in his throat when he turned and saw who it was.

"Quinn" he whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Don't flatter yourself" she said turning around so her back was facing him. "I just couldn't sleep and I figured we could talk a bit"

"Okay"

"I'm sorry, about what I said, that was wrong of me"

"Me too"

"I thought you were in love with someone"

Merlin's heart started to beat faster. "Oh? Who?"

"Arthur"

he almost choked on his own saliva. "Why would you think that?"

"Wow you sound more offended than Arthur was, even though he said he loved you in return"

"What?!" He asked, his voice high.

"Oh, yes"

"I- no- Arthur-"

he was interrupted by Quinn's laughter "I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist" She said when she finally stopped laughing. "He did say he thought of you guys as brothers and nothing more"

"Oh, did he?"

They fell silent before Quinn decided to break it. "I've made a decision"

"What is it?"

"But let me ask you something. If you were me, what would you do?"

"I would go back, I would go back to protect everyone"

"Thought you would say that. So that's why I decided I'm going back. I realize that you had a good point. I need to think about both of our world's and not just what I want, I need to think of the people and what I would be putting at state staying and not fulfilling my destiny"

"I'm sorry"

"No Merlin, this has nothing to do with you"

Soon Merlin fell to sleep, his dreams troubled.

* * *

Quinn was watching Merlin sleep. She had realized something about herself, something she thought she would never feel, she thought would never happen, something that she never wanted to happen.

She always considered herself a strong independent woman, and she preferred it that way, but something had changed along the way, something within her heart had changed daring these last six months two weeks and a day.

The more she spent her Time With Merlin the more she realized.

When she thought Merlin was in love with Arthur she felt a sting of jealousy in her heart, first she didn't completely understand why, but then when Arthur made it perfectly clear that he didn't have that kind of love for him she felt relieved, then it slowly dawned on her, that she was falling in love with Merlin.

* * *

With love to all, and to all a good night. And cuz it is so close to the season, I want to wish everyone a happy holiday's or Christmas if you celebrate Christmas. Love to all.


	6. Within the heart

Hi there Merlin fans, to my lovely readers, i hope that you are enjoying the story so far, I know I'm having fun writing it. And all the thanks goes to my lovely awesome followers, love you, I am so happy you all love reading this story of mine, you guys are just awesome! And I'm thinking about doing a sequel to this story, let me know you're thoughts on that. Happy holidays to you all, or Merry Christmas to you all and happy reading to ya ;-) :-) :-D

* * *

Within the heart.

The next morning Merlin opened his eyes to Quinn sleeping peacefully beside him, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

She looked so peaceful as she slept, her head laying on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her waist. Her long red hair luminated by the morning light streaming through the window, her alabaster skin seem to glow, the very sight of her took his breath away.

Merlin raised his hand and gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face, then caressed her cheek softly.

Her skin was soft and warm.

What was it about her that captivates him? Was it her childlike laughter that seemed to lift his spirits on the darkest day, or the childlike innocence she had around her? Or was it perhaps that she seem to fit in anywhere? Or maybe the warmth that he got from her? Why does he feel himself drawn to her? as if he was a moth being called by the flame, he simply couldn't resist the spell of her, of the magic that she possessed. He couldn't resist those beautifully stunning eyes that each time he looked at them his breath was stolen away.

Merlin had loved and lost, Freya was proof of that, but Quinn was completely different, the feeling that he felt for her seem to be stronger, and it both thrilled him and scared him. He had never had a feeling this strong, it almost burned like a red hot flame within his heart, and she was the cost for the flame, but he doesn't mind it.

But what did she feel for him? Does she feel the same? Does she feel the same heat, the same spark he feels when they touch? Was there the same intensity of the flame that burns within her heart that burns within his? What does she see when she looks at him? A companion? A friend? A lover? Or does it go deeper than that?

Merlin watched from the sidelines as the love bloom between Arthur and Guinevere from friendship, to love, and to much more, and he knew that it was true, but now that he is in the situation he had no idea what it could be.

'You love her'

Arthur's words echoed in his mind. Was that it? The strong feeling that he's feeling for her, the flame she gave to him? Was he truly falling in love? Or was it a love of friendship that was between them? No, Merlin knew that that was a lie. He knew the truth, he just doesn't want to admit it, doesn't want to fall any deeper than he already has.

What the Great Dragon had said was weighing heavily on his mind. Quinn didn't want to leave and he didn't want her to, in the end the decision is up to her.

He was broke out of his chain of thought by somebody clearing their throat. He turned to see Arthur and Gaius standing in the doorway to his room, both displaying equally amused Expressions on their faces.

Merlin scrambled from the bed, not waking Quinn surprisingly.

"This- it's not- this is not how it looks-"

Arthur raised an eyebrow, clearly amused. Gaius gave him a disapproving look.

"She- um- she couldn't sleep"

"Right, I'm sure there wasn't much sleeping" Arthur remarked.

"No- we-"

Arthur raised a hand. "I don't need details Merlin"

"No! We didn't do anything!" Said Merlin desperately. "All we did was talk and then go to sleep. I- we- she-" his voice drifted off into silence.

"She what?" Asked Arthur in that tone that made it clear that he wanted to know.

When Merlin gave no explanation, Arthur folded his arms across his chest, clearly saying that he wasn't going anywhere until Merlin told him what was on his mind. He truly was a pratt at times.

Merlin glanced over at the still sleeping Quinn. "I don't think she feels the same way that I do" he replied quietly, as he looked back to Arthur.

"I don't think she feels any more than friendship a towards me" he smiled sadly.

"But how can you be so sure my boy?" Asked Gaius. "She seems to be crazy about you"

Merlin shook his head. "I'm nothing but a friend and nothing more"

"Merlin-" Arthur began but was cut off by a grown from the bed.

"Do you guys have to be so freaking loud!" Grumbled Quinn. "Why can't I ever sleep in?"

Merlin turned to a very grumpy looking Quinn. Even though her hair was a disaster, and she had a little bit of drool on her chin, to his eyes she was the prettiest thing in the whole world.

"What?" She asked, looking at them puzzled.

"You have a little-" Arthur jestered to his chin.

Quinn catching on, quickly wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her nightdress "Like you don't drool when you're sleeping there dear King Arthur" She stated as she got out of bed. "And according to Gwen you don't only drool but you snore like a bear. I'm going to my room to get dressed"

She left the room leaving them in silence. It took everything in Merlin not to laugh at the look of shock at his friends face.

"She's something" said Merlin after a few moment's.

"That she is" agreed Arthur.

"Why are you here anyway? thought that this was supposed to be my day off?"

"Ah, about that"

Merlin was instantly filled with dread.

* * *

Quinn was walking the Royal Gardens with Gwen, not talking about anything pacifically, when Gwen finally brought up the night before, which from where she was standing she was just waiting for the chance to ask her about it.

Apparently rumors spread fast like wildfire in Camelot, and she thought she was bored in her old life. She silently cursed Arthur and his big mouth.

"I just couldn't sleep"

"Oh, and?" Asked Gwen smirking.

"And nothing happened" 'not that he would do anything' she added silently.

Merlin and Arthur was discussing about the spell that would be sending her home, Arthur had insisted for her to stay, but Quinn wanted to spend the day around, and in Camelot in the grounds as much as she could before she was sent home.

But in her mind she was already home, but apparently what she wants doesn't matter, not to the person that means anything to that is.

Does Merlin feel anything for her? Anything at all besides friendship? Should she ask him? If This Were to be her last day in Camelot perhaps she should ask Merlin about his feelings towards her, but she was never good at this sort of thing.

Normally Quinn hated anything to do with talking about her feelings, and would avoided it like the deadly plague, but it appears that she is going to have to put aside that very thing that makes her uncomfortable, step out of her comfort zone and find out once and for all Merlin's feelings he may or may not have for her.

Quinn has been told several times that she is a very stubborn person.

* * *

Arthur could tell Merlin was distracted, but when he brought it up he would just deny it, muttering about something that was off the subject, and it was starting to get on his nerves a bit.

Clearly he was only thinking about one person.

"Merlin, go see her"

"Who?" Asked Merlin, lifting his gaze from something outside the window to look at him.

"Quinn, who else? If what you say is true she won't be here for much longer. You say that the spell will work, and she'll be back in her world. So go see her, or I guarantee you will regret it"

"But-"

"Go!"

"No, I can't"

"Why?"

"Because she can't stay, I can't-"

"Merlin, go see her"

"I can't, I have a lot of-"

"You have the day off. Now, go see her"

"What about your m-"

"Merlin! Go!"

Merlin reluctantly left his Chambers, Arthur couldn't help but smirk at himself.

* * *

Merlin collided with someone as he was leaving Arthur's chambers, his heart jumped in his throat when he saw who that was. Quinn looked as shocked as he was.

For an awkward moment they just stared at each other.

"Merlin, I um- wanted to talk with you" Quinn said, playing with her thumb as she avoided her gaze from his "Can we talk?"

"Oh, yes, yes of course"

They walked outside. Merlin was curious what she wanted to speak with him about. It could just be his wishful thinking, but could it be that she was going to say that she was going to stay no matter what?

"Um- about the spell" Quinn said. "I was just curious if-"

"It's safe, you don't have to worry about it being dangerous" Merlin assured her. "You can trust me"

"Oh no, I wasn't worried about that, I know I can trust you. No, I was just curious if you-"

"I can do it today, if you want"

Quinn just looked at him for a awkward moment before saying. "Yes, i suppose that would be best. I guess you want to get rid of me huh?" The pain he saw within her eyes made his heart shatter.

"No!" He replied quickly. "That isn't- I don't-"

"You don't what?" She took a step closer. "What is it that you want to say Merlin?" She placed her hands on his chest, and stepped closer. "Is there something that you want to say?"

He had difficulty catching his breath, having her this close made his head go all fuzzy, but he doesn't mind in the slightest. He could not deny that he was in trance by her one blue and one green eye. "I- um-"

"Yes?" She stepped even closer, now they were inches apart. Without thinking he leaned forward slightly. He could feel her breath on his lips. He wondered what would it feel like to kiss her? To close the distance between them, it would be so easy to, would it be the right thing to do though?

Quinn was looking at him expectantly, she seem to be waiting for him to do just that. Placing his hands on her face he leaned forward.

He watched as her eyes fluttered than closed. Their lips were the slightest inches apart, when someone clearing their throat broke them both out of their trance.

They turned to a very amused Arthur.

"Sorry to interrupt. But Merlin, it's time"

Quinn took a step back, but her hands remained on his chest, reaching up he placed his hands over hers. She looked at him for a moment, before turning and walking away, her hands slipping easily out of his.

He was saddened not to feel the warmth that she was giving him.

Merlin wanted so desperately to grab her arm, and to beg her to stay. But he knew that wasn't the right thing to do.

"Sorry" said Arthur. "I didn't-"

"No, it's okay. Come on"

"I'm the king, I give the orders" he heard Arthur grumble as he walked away.

* * *

When they arrived to the place where Quinn knows it as stonehenge, Merlin immediately went to work, muttering something in a language she didn't understand.

According to Merlin stonehenge is a portal between world's, to the under world or to the world where Quinn is from.

Quinn stood Beside Arthur, watching Merlin, wishing somehow she could find the courage to tell him how she feels, the truth of the matter is that she is a coward.

Quinn knew what she's feeling is love, but she couldn't find the words to express it.

Everyone came to see her off, but she didn't want them to, she didn't want them to because she knew it would be harder for her to go, it's already hard enough, to say goodbye to all the friends that she made in Camelot, this whole situation, her having to say goodbye is making her heart shatter to millions of pieces, she knew saying those words to Merlin would be the hardest thing she had ever done in her entire life.

As soon as Merlin finished speaking a bright light appeared, and she knew her time was up.

"This is it" said Merlin.

Quinn looked at him. There was so much she wanted to say, but her words got caught in her throat.

Merlin, once again had stolen her breath. But she had to say it, because she knew if she didn't she would regret it.

Why did she have to realize how she feels when it's the last time? How is that fair? She wanted to stay in Camelot, and wanted to stay by Merlin's side. But she knew she couldn't, though she wanted to. This wasn't fair, for Merlin or herself.

She stepped closer to Merlin, taking his hands and placing them on her chest over her heart. She looked him in his eyes.

"Merlin"

"Yes?"

"I..don't..." She looked over at Arthur, who was giving his friend and her a sympathetic look. She looked back to Merlin. "I don't.."

"I know, Quinn, I know" He whispered softly.

Merlin changed position of their hands, now he was holding hers.

She leaned forward standing on her tippy toes. She could feel Merlin's breath on her lips. She closed her eyes.

Merlin's grip tightened around her hands. Was he trembling? Her heart was beating so fast she had difficulty taking a breath.

This was the last time she was going to see Arthur, Gwen, Gaius, all of the knights, and the hardest of them all, Merlin.

She didn't want to say that final farewell, those words that met goodbye.

She kissed him gently on the cheek. When she pulled back, she opened her eyes, and saw unshed tears in Merlin's blue eyes.

Merlin placed his forehead against hers, and she closed her eyes once again. "Quinn-"

"No! Don't . . don't say it"

She opened her eyes, and looked at him. "I won't say it. . .I will not say good bye to you. .i won't say those words to you"

"Nor I"

"Good"

She took a step back, but still holding his hand. Quinn looked at Gwen and Gaius.

"Make. .make sure Merlin stays out of trouble will you?"

"Of course" said Gwen pushing forward to in growth her in a hug.

"I. .wish you could stay"

"So do i Gwen, so do i" she said returning her hug.

When Gwen stepped back, Arthur walked to her and took a bow.

"You well be missed" he said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"That's something coming from you" said Quinn.

Arthur just smiled and went to stand beside his wife, who was crying uncontrollably now.

She looked at Gwaine Leon and Percival. "Try to behave yourselves, and don't pick on Merlin too much"

"No promises" smirked Gwaine.

"We will miss you" said Leon.

"Yes, we will" Percival agreed

"Gaius" she said looking at him, trying to hold back the tears that wanted so desperately to fall.

"I'm not to good at this sort of thing my girl"

"Neither am I". She laughed, wiping away a tear.

"But I will miss you"

"Thank you, Gaius"

Quinn looked at Merlin. His eyes were shimmering with unshed tears.

"This isn't goodbye"

"No. ." he shook his head.

With one final look at the faces that she grew to love, she started to step in the portal, and knew this was good bye.

"One thing" said Arthur.

Quinn stopped, turned and looked at him, baffled. "What?"

"We can't let a woman do this alone. Can we Merlin?" Arthur walked to Merlin, and draped an arm around his shoulders. "Am I right men?"

Merlin looked as confused as she felt. "I don't. . ."

"We are coming with you" said Gwaine, stepping forward to stand beside Arthur and Merlin. Long with Leon and Percival.

"But. .why?" Asked Quinn, looking at them in utter confusion. "Why would you guys do this for me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Asked Arthur as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You're our friend"

"And when a friend needs help we give it" Said Gwaine. "That's just the way we are"

"And you need our help, even though you are too stubborn to admit it" said Leon.

"Our minds are made up" said Arthur defiantly. "So there is no talking us out of it"

"I wouldn't dream of it" she said, smiling at all of them.

She looked at Merlin, who was smiling brightly. She knew she loved these guys, all of them, and she knew that there was no talking them out of it even if she wanted to.

"Then why are we all standing around here for? Let's go"

All together they stepped into the portal. She took one last look at Camelot in the distance, knowing somehow that she will be returning.

* * *

With love to all.


	7. What's truly in the heart

Hi Merlin fans, and to all my lovely awesome followers, hope you all had a good fun and Happy holiday, and hope you all got what you wanted. Happy reading to you all.

* * *

What's truly in the heart.

This world is full of darkness, darkness and nothing more, there is no light to be seen, all there is a head is nothing but the dark.

As he looked at the people around him, he realized there was no longer any goodness in the world, no light, nor good that is left in others hearts, all that there is Left behind is nothing but a black hole, nothing less nothing more.

The only thing that he believes is that this world has to be cleansed, and he is the one to do it, for it is his destiny, and accepts it willingly.

There are no longer any light that's left, and there's no changing that, in his heart, or in the hearts of others.

* * *

When Merlin and the others opened their eyes they found themselves in a unfamiliar place.

Merlin looked around the small room. There was a bed in the corner, a small table in the middle of the room, and there was, that seemed to be another room off of this one. And something that was unfamiliar to him against the wall, it looks like some sort of black box of some kind, he'll make a mental note to ask about it later. The color of the walls was a pale green. Against the other wall across from the black thing, stood a covered of some kind.

He was so fascinated of his surroundings It took him a moment to realize that he was still holding hands with Quinn. He released her hand and took a step from her. She turned to look at him, clearly puzzled.

He struggled for something to say, but like usual when he was in her presents his mind went blank.

"Where are we?" Arthur asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"My home" Replied Quinn quietly, it could be just Merlin, but he could have swore he heard a touch of bitterness to her voice.

"Merlin's spell actually worked?" Asked Arthur incredulous.

"You don't have to make it sound like my spells fail all the time" He said a little offended.

"Not all the time" agreed Arthur "but they do sometimes, or need I remind you about the fish guts?"

"Are you ever going to let that go?"

"No"

"And how many times have I saved you with my 'spells' now?"

"Do you know?" Arthur retorted.

"Arthur, no one can count that high, especially you, you can barely count to five"

The Knights behind them laughed. Arthur opened his mouth to reply when Quinn cut him off.

"Okay you two, stop bickering like an old married couple will you? I know that it will be hard for the both of you, I got faith in ya. Now, Why did you guys come with me?" Her eyes stanned them all. "Why? I'm sure you all are needed back home- you're home, back in Camelot, so why risk it all for me?"

"Like I said before, you're our friend. And Merlin has something to tell you" Arthur pushed him forward.

Merlin Laird menacingly at him before turning his attention to Quinn.

"Quinn, do you know about the Crystal Cave?"

"Yes, of course I-" her eyes widened."Oh, oh no, what did you see?"

He thought about not telling her, but she had a right to know, but there was a part of him that was hesitant to.

"I saw fire, you on the ground, holding a lifeless body of a man in your arms"

"And what does that mean?"

"It means that you may be in danger" Arthur spoke up.

"That's why we came along with you" said Gwaine. "You're our friend and as your friends it is our duty to keep you safe, so don't try talking us out of it, we are stubborn, just as you apparently are"

Quinn smiled. "Oh I can see that" her smile faded. "But how are you guys going to get back home?"

"The same way that we got here" Arthur padded Merlin on the back.

"And if it doesn't work?"

"We will figure out a way" said Arthur confidently.

"But if you don't figure out a way, if you don't find your way back home to Camelot, then it will be all my fault. All this for me? I'm not worth it" Quinn said quietly turned then started to walk away.

"Yes you are" Merlin called after her. She froze in mid-step. He continued."Yes, Quinn you are worth it, don't ever think less of yourself. I see-"

"You what?" Asked Quinn, turning to him. "You what Merlin? You see what?"

"A light"

"A light?" She echoed.

"Yes, I can see a light in you're heart"

"And what does this 'light' that you see look like?"

"It-"

Merlin suddenly realized that they weren't alone. Arthur was smiling looking between them.

All three Knights all looked at one another, smiling as well.

Merlin suddenly felt like he was on the spot. He can't believe for a moment he actually forgot that they weren't alone. "So, um- this is you're home?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Obviously" Quinn muttered.

"And what is this?" He walked to the black looking thing.

"A TV"

"A what?" asked Gwaine walking to stand next to Merlin. "I have never seen something like this" He reached out and place a hand on top of the box.

"It's how you can watch things" Quinn explained. "That's how I knew about Merlin, here all of you are just story's, but. ."

Merlin looked at her, his breath hitched when he saw her smiling.

"I know now you all are very much real, and I am so glad for it, believe me, it's the best thing that's ever happened in my entire life. Now, I need to get you guys a change of clothes"

"What? Why?" Asked Arthur.

"This is my world Arthur, trust me, you don't want to be seen in your armor, people in my world won't understand"

"So you are saying it would be dangerous for the king to go around dressed as he is?" Asked Percival.

"Yes, yes! That is exactly what I'm saying" Quinn replied. "So I think it would be best if you all blended in"

"Alright" Arthur agreed "this is you're world after all, you know it better than we do"

"Wow" Exclaimed Quinn.

"What?" He asked.

"On the show you were such a jackass at the beginning"

"And now?" Arthur raised his eyebrows.

Quinn smiled. "You still are at time's, and a royal one at that"

Merlin and the others couldn't help but laugh. Quinn was right of course, he just would never tell Arthur that.

Arthur just rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously a lot like 'you and Merlin belong together'

Quinn turned, gesturing for Merlin to follow her.

* * *

It seemed that the time has finally come, after 19 years.

Quinn will fight against her destiny, there is no doubt about that, for she is just too stubborn for her own good.

But she shall soon realize that it isn't going to be as easy as she first thought, no matter who is accompanying her to help her, it doesn't matter, and she shall soon realize that. Some lessons must be learned the hard way. She will be the ruler of this world, no matter how hard Quinn may fight, her efforts will be in vain.

* * *

With love to all.


	8. Darkness within a heart Part 1

Hi there Merlin fans and to my amazing awesome lovely followers, you are my lovelys, and thank you for all the lovely awesome reviews, keep the reviews coming, they make my year :-) :-) :-) :-) this chapter has Quinn and Merlin all alone, what is going to happen? ;-) Happy reading to ya.

* * *

Darkness within a heart. Part 1.

This is not what Quinn had in mind when she said she was going out.

She had no other clothing beside her own that would fit Arthur and the other three knights, so she had decided to go out and buy them some. But she expected to go alone, but Merlin had been pretty persistent.

Arthur and the knights had been convinced to stay behind, which was not easy, but Quinn had somehow managed it saying that 'King Arthur would be much safer in her apartment, and only if his most trusted Knights stayed with him to guard him' they agreed.

Merlin was looking around at the city. He had asked plenty of questions, and she had answered them happily.

At first when Merlin said he was coming along she thought it would be completely awkward, in fact, this wasn't awkward at all, it was actually surprisingly comfortable.

It was as if they were still back in Camelot, looking at the moon and stars, or exploring the castle, like nothing had changed.

But she knew it had. Quinn was perfectly aware of her feelings, she won't hide from them nor will she deny them, she knew damn well she was falling in love with Merlin, no, that's not the entire truth, she had already fallen in love with him, who to blame her?

Merlin was smart, brave, kind-hearted, and he had the most biggest heart she had ever seen. How he can forgive, and love, and never hate others.

There is no denying that she is drawn to him like a moth to a flame, and she won't hide it, instead she had decided to let the flames surround her.

But she was still unsure of Merlin's feelings for her. The guy had been hurt so many times, and he had lost people he cared about, but she wanted to be his salvation. Quinn wanted to show him that it would be different this time, that if he would let her in she could almost heal the scars that was left behind, if only he would let her she knew she could heal the scars upon his heart.

Yes, she knew about Freya, who doesn't? But she wanted to make it clear if he got close to her she would go nowhere, even if he would refuse to see her nothing more but a friend, if that is the case, then she'll be happy just to be by his side.

Her mine drifted back to when they almost kiss before they left Camelot, That is, until Arthur interrupted them. She still slightly burned with irritation because of that. But was that moment exactly the way she remembered it? Or was she just fooling herself?

Quinn had been in relationships before, none of them ever worked out though, maybe there was a reason for it, perhaps she was meant to be Merlin's all along, maybe they were like two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together.

Her heart started to pound at the thought. Now, to see how he feels about her.

Quinn seen the way he looks at her, the way he smiles, the way he insisted to come along with her when there was no need. She knew she wasn't fooling herself, she just had a feeling that he feels the same way, and she's going to get him to admit it.

Quinn had changed into blue jeans and a red sweater, she's slightly missed the flowing dresses back in Camelot, the clothes she was wearing now seemed to be hard to move in.

The noise of the traffic of the city that never bothered her before was getting on her nerves, she missed the solitude and the harmony of Camelot, there all she heard was birds in the forest, wind rustling through the trees, there it was relaxing, here it was noisy and stressful.

She wanted to go home, home to Camelot, and to leave this city far far behind her and never look back.

But she can't, something was telling her at the moment this is where she needed to be, perhaps there was a reason for it.

'You must return and guide the one who will change your world for the better, for that is your destiny, you are the guide, the light that is within the darkness, the light that will lead the way'

The great dragons words echoed in her head. She had been thinking about those words ever since she heard them, and she was trying to make sense out of them.

'The guide, the light that is within the darkness, the light that will lead the way'

She didn't understand, and honestly it was keeping her up at night. Merlin's destiny was simple, keep Arthur alive, but her's seems to be more complicated, especially since she had no idea who she was supposed to guide.

Yes the Great Dragon said that she would know when the time came, but how in the earth would she know that time came? It will be a miracle if she's not insane after all of this.

* * *

Quinn seemed to be deep in thought, Merlin didn't want to disturb her so he remained quiet.

He wondered what she was thinking about? If he were to hazard a guess it would be about her destiny.

Merlin planned on telling her how he felt when he had decided to tag along, but now that the moments here he couldn't think of a single thing to say. He could almost hear Arthur's laughter.

Quinn's beautiful red hair was tied back in a braid, to be honest he preferred it down, he loved the way her hair draped over her slender shoulders.

The city was noisy, and he didn't really fancy it, but Quinn was beside him so he can endure.

Merlin was in love with Quinn, might as well accept it, but what's her feelings towards him? Should he ask her? Or should he-

He was broken out of his thoughts by Quinn taking his hand. His heart started to pound from pure bliss from the touch.

A strange warm sensation bloomed within his heart, as if Quinn lit a fire within him, a flame he wishes to never go out.

He held her hand in return. He never wanted to let go of this moment.

Merlin never thought that he would love another again, but he has. Even if she decides that they would be nothing more than friends he'll still remain by her side, being close to her was enough.

"Merlin" Quinn said quietly as they stopped to wait for what Quinn said it was a 'stop light' Merlin was quite interested and just couldn't resist asking more about it.

Quinn said it was for safety because of the 'cars' the loud looking things, that people write in instead of riding horses. He found the thought kind of odd.

"Yes?" He asked, meeting her gaze.

"I know you've been hurt before, but I want you to know that I'm not planning on hurting you, I don't want to create any more scars than you already have on your heart, do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Yes. .no"

"Merlin" she's stepped slightly closer to him. "What do you think of me?"

He was blindsided by the question, that wasn't at all what he was expecting her to say.

He thought a moment, choosing his words carefully. One wrong move and he could ruin whatever is between them.

He brushed a strand of hair that came loose from her braid behind her ear caressing her cheek softly, as he reply to her question.

"I think you're a kind-hearted person. and there's a light about you, a light that burns like a million flames within the darkness of the night, and that light burns brighter than any fire, even brighter than the sun"

"And?" She smirked. "Is that all?"

"I love you- your eyes, they're beautiful, stunning, breathtaking even"

"My eyes? Oh you mean the two different colored eyes. You might be the second person in my life that said that about my eyes"

"Second?"

The light on the stop light had turned green, apparently in this world means that it was safe to go.

"Yes, you are" Quinn continued linking her arm with his, as they walked across 'the street' "His name was River, he was a boy I knew, we were in the same foster home"

"What's a 'foster home?' " He asked.

"It's a place for kids that don't have any families to go, they give them a home" she explained. "But the people I was sent to live with wasn't exactly the nicest people in the world, they were cold-hearted and bitter, full of anger and hatred that they usually took it out on us" Quinn's voice was quiet but he could hear the bitterness and the anger in her voice.

"Us?"

"There was only two of us in the foster home, me and River. The Smiths was cold hearted people that had no souls, and only had blackness where their hearts once had been. All they cared about was money nothing more" Quinn's gaze seem to be drifting back into the past as she spoke. "I lived with the Smiths for two years before I ran away. I pleaded for River to come with me, but he refused"

"Why?"

"Don't know. I never saw him again, I never knew what happened to him."

"What did you do after you left?"

"Found a job and moved into the apartment where the king and knights are currently at"

"I'm sorry"

"What for?" She asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"For not having an easy life"

"Neither have you. Hiding who you are from your best friend hurt much worse than my life has hurt me. You lost so much, but. ."

Her grip tightened slightly on his arm. "I promise that you won't lose me"

They stopped, then their gaze's met.

Her eyes was filled with a wisdom way beyond her years, and he knew no matter what she would stay by his side, and he would do the same.

in that moment he wanted to do anything to keep her safe, to keep her near and to protect her always.

"Let me ask you something" she said, placing her hand on his cheek.

"What is it exactly you feel for me? do you feel the same way I do, or is this completely one-sided?"

"No, it's not one-sided"

"Oh?" She raised her eyebrows suspiciously. "That so? How about you show me?"

Merlin was about to do as she wanted, when he felt it. He knew magic when he felt it. And by the look of Quinn he wasn't the only one.

"Quinn?"

An unfamiliar voice behind them spoke, they turned to see a young man close to Quinn's age staring wide-eyed at the woman who stood beside him. What happened next was not at all what Merlin was expecting.

* * *

With all the love to you all.


	9. Darkness within a heart Part 2

Hi Hi there Merlin fans and my lovely awesome followers, and whoever is reading this story of mine with love and thanks to all of ya, thanks for your lovely reviews, and happy reading to you :-)

* * *

Darkness within a heart. Part 2.

For the first five moment's it was as if everything stopped, as if someone push pause on a movie making time itself frieze. Everything seemed to fade away into the distant background until eventually nothing could be heard, not the traffic, or the people on the streets.

Quinn was frozen in place, she couldn't move, even if she wanted feet felt like they were encased in cement.

She tore her eyes from the boy she once knew and looked at Merlin. Who looked as surprised as she was.

For a moment she thought he was frozen in place, but she knew by the flash of gold in his eyes that wasn't the case.

Merlin held out his hand to her and whispered, his eyes flashing gold."Aliese"

When she was able to move it took her a few moment's to walk to River the boy she once knew long ago.

"River-" she began when he interrupted her.

"Quinn! You're not safe here!" exclaimed River. She frowned at him, 'that was odd' she thought.

The boy she remembered was so strong and brave, but this man that stood before her seem to be very much afraid, but the question is afraid of what?

None of this felt right, as if there was something warping the air around them, almost like there's something dangerous lurking in the shadows somewhere, but Merlin was here, so she wasn't too worried about it, as long as Merlin is here she has confidence that everything will be alright. But it was still unsettling though.

Quinn could feel something, it was as gentle as a summer breeze but it was there, it was something that both frightened her and excited her at the same time.

But she can't exactly put her finger on what, but whatever it was it was getting closer, but she felt safe, Merlin was with her.

"Quinn! You're not safe here" River repeated, a little more forcibly and urgently this time.

"What?!" She asked smiling "Merlin's with me, so I'm-"

"QUINN!"

She was once again interrupted, but by Merlin this time rushing forward and thrusting his hand in front of him, at the same time River grasping her shoulder in standing in front of her "Shieldan!" Merlin shouted.

A Shield appeared in front of them protecting them from fire as she turned. As soon as the flames appeared they vanished.

Quinn looked around, for the first time realizing that they were no longer standing in the middle of the bustling City of New York, instead it look like the city itself was completely deserted.

Most of the buildings were falling down, it looked as if Mother Nature was claiming the City as her own once again.

Quinn was more than confused, she didn't know what was going on.

She was a little startled, yes, but she won't show that she's afraid, what good would that do?

"Merlin" she whispered almost afraid to disturb the silence of this unknown place, as if doing so would cause a disaster that is unimaginable. "Can you be so kind to explain to me what is going on?"

"Have no idea" Merlin replied, just as quiet.

"Oh, wow that's comforting"

"What is?"

"that the greatest Warlock that has ever lived has no idea what the hell is going on, that is really comforting" Quinn tossed her arms in the air.

"Your Merlin!" She gestured with her hands. "You of all people should know what's going on"

"I don't know everything" he said looking at her.

"Well, you should"

"Well, I don't"

"And why don't you?"

"Because I don't!"

"Well maybe you should do something"

"And what would you have me do?!"

"I don't know! Something!"

"Like what?! If you have any suggestions I'm open to them!"

"Well, do you know what happened at least?" She asked gesturing with her hands around them.

"A spell" came Merlin's simple reply.

She rolled her eyes "obviously this was a spell, what else could it have been?"

"Why ask me then? I don't have all the answers"

They both fell silent when there was laughter in the distance. Though the laughter was child-like it made all of Quinn's hair stand on end, and a cold chill settled in the pit of her stomach when the owner of that laughter appeared.

The woman's long white hair flowed behind her like a wedding veil, her alabaster skin seem to glow in the pale light, it was just something creepy about the woman's presence that made her blood run cold.

The new arrival war all black, and when she stopped five feet in front of them her eyes landed on Quinn and River, which she really would prefer her not to.

Merlin stepped in front of them, his hand raised slightly in front of him, prepared to protect them from any harm that may come there way.

"So, you have finally come to join me" said the stranger smiling. "I am so glad. I had been waiting for the both of you"

"What!?" exclaimed Quinn Merlin and River simultaneously.

Everything inside her screamed that this woman standing before them was extremely dangerous, and not not to be trusted.

"Like hell I would join you" hissed Quinn.

"Oh but you will" she said, then looked at Merlin. "I wouldn't Merlin, I don't want to kill you as of yet, time will come for that. And besides I will just block any spell you shall cast against me" she said in a board tone. "and if you try I'll kill Quinn where she stands, without blinking a eye, and we both know I can do just that"

Merlin was quiet a moment before asking "What do you want from her?"

"Now now Merlin, where's the fun with me telling all the secrets right away? For now I want you to wonder what the future holds for the three of you"

"I won't-" Merlin began when the woman's eyes flashed gold. Quinn and River managed to catch Merlin and lay him gently on the ground before he fell quite possibly getting seriously hurt.

"Merlin?!" She tried to stir him awake with no use.

"Don't worry Quinn, your boyfriend's alright, he'll wake up in a few hours. But I needed to get him out of the way so you and I can have a talk"

She glared up at the woman, she was a little angry now, but it's not like she could fight someone that has magic when she had none, but that didn't stop her rising to her feet, prepared to fight if need be.

"You have a fire in a strength within you" said the woman smiling at her."You have a very difficult Choice ahead of you, i can only hope that you choose the right path"

"What do you mean by that?" Quinn asked, frowning.

"You soon shall see" With that, the woman turned and walked boldly away.

"Who are you?!" Demanded Quinn, stepping forward, refusing to be in the dark with some things. "What's your name?!"

The woman stopped and turned to her. The woman look down at them as if they were dirt beneath her feet, as if she held all the cards to their fate, and Quinn wanted nothing more but to wipe off that smug look on her face.

"Name's isn't needed in my opinion, do you agree?"

"You know our name's" said River stepping forward to stand beside her. "How is that fair?"

"Tell me who you are!" Demanded Quinn. "Or i'll-"

"You'll what? You'll kill me?"

"If I have to" Quinn replied without a moments thought. And how would she do that exactly? She has no idea, but if there was a way she would do it without a moment's thought, that thought scared her a little bit, the thought that she wouldn't hesitate taking a life, not even for an instant, not when it came to Merlin, or anyone else that was in the way of the crossfire.

The woman started to turn and walk away, when Quinn shout it on the top of her lungs. "WERE DO YOU THANK YOU'RE GOING?!"

Something she never felt before exploded out of her, it was like energy force of some kind.

The woman turned, blocking the force with a shield. Quinn was confused. Did she do that? Or-

She glanced quickly over at the still unconscious Merlin, then she met River's eyes. The look she saw in them told her everything she needed, it was her, but how?

She glared at the woman who began to laugh hysterically, it slightly pissed her off.

"You don't know?" asked the lunatic when she had finally collected herself.

"Know what?" Quinn didn't manage to keep the trimble out of her voice.

"That you have Magic, not as powerful as Merlin, but it's there, hidden away in a tiny box with a lock" the woman smiled evilly. "And I'll find the key to unlock it"

With that the woman turned and begin to walk away.

Quinn hardly noticed, she was still confused and angry about what she just learned. How could this be possible?

"Elitherine, my name is Elitherine. I look forward to seeing your decision in the near future Quinn, I look forward to see the darkness grow Within, until next time" the woman, Elitherine said without turning around as she walked out of sight.

Almost immediately the city went back to normal, as if it was nothing but a nightmare and they finally woke up from it. But she hardly noticed the noisiness of the city, it was as if her whole world just shifted, and it was filled with nothing but confusion.

There were so many things that she didn't understand, there was one thing she understood perfectly,Quinn did not like this Elitherine, there was something dark and evil about her, as if she herself was the darkness that was going to blockout the light.

* * *

With love to all :-)


	10. As the glass becomes clear

Author's note, Hello to my awesome lovely amazing followers, I have two things to tell ya, both pretty exciting. One, I am going to do a sequel to this story called 'As Destiny Calls', though I can't take the credit for it, the sequel was my mom's idea, so all of the thanks goes to her, so mom thanks for the idea. But don't worry 'two world's together' is far from being over. And two, I recently discovered that this site has a sister as they call it, FictionPress, so now if your heart desires you can find my original stories there under the username Fall Storm. And I believe that's about it, with all that out of the way happy reading to my lovelies.

* * *

As the glass becomes clear.

Quinn and River managed to carry the still unconscious Merlin back to the apartment, though it was a struggle, Merlin is heavier than he looks, and the heavy pouring rain didn't help matters.

And on top of it Quinn was extremely confused, and a little angry, and Confused again, and really really cold, which probably wasn't helping her mood. She cursed the rain, cold was evil she decided.

She has magic, no way! She seriously has magic Wait she has magic? How is that even possible?

Magic wasn't supposed to exist in her world, but somehow reasons that she can't explain it does, it's real as real as the air she breathes, it was as real as the cursted rain.

But there was a part of her that was happy, happy that magic was in her world, and there was another part of her that was angry because she didn't discover she had magic sooner, all the things she could have got done sooner, that thought irritated her a little bit.

When they arrived to the apartment she explained everything to Arthur and the Knights, she left nothing out, including her new-found power.

Her and River had laid the unconscious Merlin on her bed, Quinn quickly set to work of getting him out of his wet clothes.

It was in the middle of fall in New York City, and they got soaked from the cold heavy rain, last thing she wants is Merlin of all people getting a cold.

When she was satisfied, when she dressed him in dry clothing, and when Merlin was covered with every existing blanket that she could find, she turned to a slightly worried looking Arthur, it was obvious that he was extremely worried about Merlin.

"He's OK" she assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, I'm not worried"

'could have convinced me' she thought.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking from Merlin to her.

"Me, I'm fine, why?"

"Are you okay having-"

"Magic?" She asked, removing her hand from his shoulder.

"You are alright with it?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked, handing him and the other Knights the clothes that she bought for them. The Knights took them and went off to change after glancing quickly over at Merlin.

"Oh I was just-"

"Arthur, I'm fine with it" she gave him an assuring smile. "There really is no need for you to be concerned, it's okay, I'm alright with it"

That was no lie, she was totally fine of the thought of having Magic, in fact, for the first time in her life she felt like the glass had cleared, everything was so Crystal Clear, and now everything made perfect sense.

Arthur satisfied with her answer when off to change himself.

Quinn looked at Merlin, who had stopped trembling and seemed to be sleeping peacefully now. She sat on the edge of the bed taking his hand.

'Merlin was okay' she told herself.

If she was being honest it wasn't Merlin she was concerned about, or that she had magic, it was the woman, Elitherine.

There was just something about Elitherine that terrified her, that was the biggest part that was confusing.

What was it about Elitherine that scares her?

All Quinn's life she had never felt that terrified, not even when her foster father came after her with a knife, not even when she found herself living on the streets alone, cold and hungry, the feeling she got from that woman was nothing but darkness, and she knew in that moment she had to do whatever it took to stop her, even kill her if that's what it takes. Quinn had to protect the world from the woman's evil, had to protect everyone from Elitherine's darkness.

Quinn somehow knew she had to protect the light that Elitherine wants to block out forever, she won't let that happen, not when there is still breath in her lungs, she won't join her side.

If this is her destiny to protect the world from Elitherine so be it.

"Quinn" River's voice brought her out of her chain of thought.

She tore her eyes from Merlin to meet River's gaze.

"Yes?"

"Your catch a cold if you don't change out of those wet clothes"

"Right. What about you?"

He smiled his goofy smile that she remembered so well. His piercing green eyes, his red hair, that always look like a bird made a nest, his freckles. Though he is the boy she once knew so well, she still can't shake the feeling that there was something off about him, but she can't exactly put her finger on what.

She can't pretend that he wasn't hiding something from her, but at the moment she was too tired to ask.

Shaking off the feeling she got to her feet.

"Your right. I bought too much for Arthur Merlin and the Knights, so there should be a change of dry clothes for you"

"Thank you"

Quinn gathered some dry clothes and headed for the bathroom, lost in her own thoughts once again.

* * *

When Merlin awoke the first thing he noticed was the solid warmth laying beside him, the second thing he noticed was it was dark, the third thing he discovered was Quinn sleeping peacefully beside him.

Her arm draped across his chest, her head resting on his shoulder, snoring like a hog, her long red hair lay over her face, and she was drooling on his shoulder, but she was still the prettiest woman he had ever laid eyes on.

Merlin carefully brushed her messy hair out of her face. He studied her for a moment.

She looked almost peaceful wherever she was. He wondered what kind of things she dreams about.

Merlin changed positions careful not to wake her, draping his arm around her waist he brought her closer, then soon sleep overcame him and he slipped into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Arthur found Merlin and Quinn sleeping peacefully in bed together the next morning, and he simply couldn't help but smile at the site.

Although, he is surprised how Merlin could get any sleep with Quinn snoring like a wild boar, he was amazed that a woman can snore as loud as a bear.

"That's a site is it not?" Asked sir Leon.

"shall I wake them?" Asked Percival, moving towards the bed.

"No, let them rest, Quinn looks as if she needs it, and if you wake Merlin she's going to wake up"

"Yes sire"

There is another reason why Arthur is reluctant to wake them. He simply can't remember the last time Merlin looked so peaceful as he slept.

"Are you guys really from the Legends of Camelot?" asked River.

Arthur tore his eyes from the sleeping couple, and met River's gaze.

"Yes" he replied honestly, though there was something about this boy that he didn't trust, but Quinn obviously knew him, and he trusted her judgment, but there was just something off about him.

"Wow" River smiled "cool. I'll go make us breakfast" he said and hurried to his task.

"I don't trust him" Whispered Gwaine when River was safely out of the room.

"No neither do I, but he's obviously a friend of Quinn's" Arthur whispered.

"But I expect he is hiding something" said Leon quietly.

"Yes"

Arthur got that impression as well, but the last thing he wants is to make Quinn angry, especially knowing that she has magic that she has no idea how to control at the moment.

"He was to calm about all of this, as if he expected it" said Percival.

"You are right" he agreed.

Arthur glanced quickly over at the still sleeping couple. They looked so peaceful wherever they were, it made him slightly miss Guinevere back in Camelot.

Pushing the thought out of his mind he addressed his Knights.

"But let's keep our suspicions to ourselves, but let's keep a close eye on him, if it looks like he is going to hurt Merlin or Quinn, then we have no choice but to protect them, even if it's from him" Arthur declared.

All of the knights agreed without hesitation as he knew they would.

Arthur can't explain it, but something bigger was going on here, and it had everything to do with Quinn.

* * *

Merlin woke up to delicious aromas that made his stomach growl, reminding him that he hasn't eaten since the last morning before they left Camelot.

But Quinn still sleeping made him hesitant. This was twice that he woke up with her sleeping beside him, and he doesn't mind in the slightest.

As he watched her sleep she slowly opened her eyes. When her beautiful unusual eyes focused on him she jumped up, he was instantly saddened and missed her warmth.

He pushed himself up to a sitting position. Before he had a chance to say good morning, Quinn threw herself at him, giving him a tight hug.

"I was so worried about you" she said her face muffled as she buried her face in his chest.

"I'm fine, all is well" he replied as he returned her embrace. "I'm just fine, confused what happened, but fine"

After a moment she released him and explained all that happened, including her having Magic.

"You have magic?"

"It appears that way" she smiled the most prettiest smile he had ever seen. "It's as if another part of me that had been sleeping finally woke up, I knew there was always something missing, my magic end you"

Merlin's heart started to pound when their conversation came back to him.

"So" he said

"So" she echoed.

Merlin knew that there was something more to her than meets the eye, he was right, with her and his life here never have a dull day again.

"Come on" she said taking his hand and pulling him from the bed to his feet.

They looked at each other for a long moment, Merlin desperately wanted to kiss her.

"River made everyone breakfast" she said, stepping slightly closer to him.

"And I don't know about you but I'm starving"

"Yes"

Merlin's heart skipped a beat when she kissed him gently on the lips.

Even though it was so soft and couldn't even be considered a kiss, their lips had barely touched, but it was enough to make his heart want to burst out of his chest and start dancing.

Quinn smiled, then took his hand and let him to the other room that was connected to this one, and in that moment he knew without a doubt he would follow her anywhere, for the first time he understood what love was, and what Arthur and Guinevere felt for each other.

* * *

As he watched everyone from his solitude he realized something, he realize that this may be difficult than they first thought.

But he won't lose hope, he had faith and trust in Elitherine and the future she desires to build, and he shall do whatever it takes for her to reach her goal, even if that means betraying a friend.

* * *

Wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger, because I'm mean. With love to all.


	11. As the glass cracks

Hi there to my lovely awesome followers, and happy reading to ya.

* * *

As the glass cracks.

So Quinn is going to fight against her, Elitherine should have thought as much. Can nothing be easy and simple? But Elitherine has something that Quinn doesn't, for she has an Ace in the Hole.

Elitherine looked up at the clear blue sky. The time has come. Though this wasn't going to be as simple as she first thought.

Merlin has a hold on Quinn, and trying to break that hold would make the situation worse, it would make Quinn despise her, that is not what she is trying to accomplish.

Quinn has several paths laid out before her, all she has to do is choose the right one, but she won't choose the right one with Merlin by her side.

So it's time to use her Ace in the Hole, but doing so is risky, but it's a risk she's willing to take.

Elitherine has a dream, a dream to change this world to how she sees fit, but she can not do so with out Quinn. Quinn is the guide, it is her destiny, her sole purpose in life to guide him, and with Elitherine's help guide she will.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Elitherine looked over at her accomplice. She gave a bright smile.

"No, you have done very well"

The boy smiled brightly. "Good, I'm glad I pleased you"

"Oh yes, yes you did" she said caressing his cheek softly with her thumb. "You have done very well, I'm so proud of you"

This boy was foolish, foolish because he didn't realize that she was using him. This boy thought the world of her, this boy thought her as his mother, that was a good thing, it made him easy to control, it made him easy to guide.

People are impressionable, if persuaded in the right way they would do anything for you, they would do anything you asked of them without question or a moments hesitation.

Once you save someone's life that person would do anything in return, and would do anything that you ask of them.

"Now go, don't want to linger too long they might get suspicious"

"Yes, of course" the boy got to his feet turned to walk away, when a thought crossed her mind.

"Wait"

The boys stopped and turned back to her. "Yes?"

Elitherine got to her feet from the bench she was sitting on and went to him.

"I wanted to ask you on your feelings about Quinn"

The boy tensed, his body language told her all she needed to know.

"What about Quinnley- Quinn?" He asked, voice clear from any emotion, but he couldn't hide the feeling in his eyes, she knew him far too well for that.

"If need be, if i asked you would you kill her?"

The boy thought a moment, the emotion in his eyes telling everything she needs. No, he wouldn't.

"If I could ask for a favor" he said finally.

"Ask away"

"Could you give me some time to turn her onto our side?"

"And if she disagrees?"

"I'll do what you ask, I'll kill her"

Elitherine thought a moment. She considered every option. If Quinn could be persuaded to come to them she knew that this boy was the one to do it. But she can't have his loyalties split either, but she suppose that can't be helped.

"You can try" she said finally making up her mind. "I understand"

"Thank you"

The boy looked pleased, satisfied he turned and walked away.

* * *

Merlin has been going around with a big bright smile, completely ignoring the looks of confusion on the other's faces.

Quinn looked just as happy, and it didn't take very long for Arthur to finally put it all together.

Something good must have happened between Merlin and Quinn. Arthur decided.

Even when they were trying to figure out a good strategy to find the person Quinn was supposed to guide, they simply wouldn't or couldn't stop smiling.

The others seem to notice the couple's odd behavior as well.

Quinn kept smiling shyly at Merlin, and Merlin was unusually giggly. So there was only one option that he could do.

"Merlin, how about you and Quinn go out and see if you can find this person Quinn supposed to guide. Besides it seems like you two want to spend some alone time together" Arthur declared suddenly.

"What?" Asked Merlin, clearly finally breaking out of the haze that his mind had fallen into.

Quinn stared at him intensely, almost as if she was in disbelief that he would mention such a thing.

"Well, if you two don't want to spend alone time together I-"

"No!" Merlin exclaimed, as he got to his feet quickly.

Quinn just stared at Merlin in Surprise.

Arthur couldn't help but smirk. "I'll take that as a yes, you do want to spend some alone time with her"

"What? No- yes- um- i-" Merlin stumbled.

This was too much fun.

"I believe that would be in excellent idea sire" said Gwaine. Leon and Percival agreed.

"Well then I do believe that the situation is handled. Off you two go"

Merlin glared at Arthur, and the nights before following Quinn to the door.

"Oh, and Merlin" Arthur called after him.

Merlin turned back to him. Quinn was waiting by the open door, looking at Arthur expectantly.

"Ask before you kiss a lady, that is what gentlemen do after all"

Merlin glared at him before following a blushing Quinn out the door.

* * *

River was conflicted, he didn't know what to do. Quinnley and he had been through a lot together, did he want to messed that up?

Quinn was the most gentle and kindest person he had ever met, she would give the clothes off her back if you needed it, if you were starving and there was only enough food for one she would give it to you, she had a heart big enough to fit a whole Kingdom and more, did he really want to do this?

River had been through hell, and so has Quinn, but can he betray the one who saved him from that hell? does he betray a friend that had always tried to protect him, does he turn his back on everything she tried to do?

He didn't know what to do, it was as if he was at war with himself, and he has no idea which side was winning.

He had no idea which side he belonged on, and it was confusing to the core.

If he was to be honest this world didn't need to be saved, there was no light in the darkness for him, but maybe if he let her Quinn could be his salvation.

But Elitherine saved his life, gave him a purpose. But Quinn had always been there for him, she even pleated for him to go with her when she ran away. He didn't hate her for running away, he completely understood.

He could have went with her all those years ago, but he didn't. He never told her the full story. If he had went with her she would have been in grave danger.

River was broken out of his chain of thought when he saw Quinn and Merlin walking Central Park Alone together. Quinn seem to be showing Merlin the Park.

He noticed that they spend a lot of time together, during these two weeks he realize that Quinn was falling for Merlin, and Merlin was falling for Quinn.

River wasn't exactly sure how he felt about that. It's not like he shares Merlin's feelings for Quinn, he loves her as a brother would love a sister, but he still felt the sting of jealousy in his heart.

Once he and Quinn were inseparable, they did everything together, but now as he watched the couple he realized that things had changed.

River didn't hate or dislike Merlin, in fact he thought Merlin was suited for his friend, and he simply loved how Merlin could always bring a smile to Quinn's face.

From the bench he was sitting on he could see the couple clearly, but they seem not to notice him, they were simply too caught up in their own world to notice anyone else around them.

River was happy for Quinn, he truly and sincerely was. But that happiness also brought dread.

Did he truly want to shatter that happiness? Yes, Elitherine saved him from that nightmare, but can he truly turn his back on someone that risked her life for his? Could he live with himself?

River knew that someone was supposed to guide him, does that mean that Elitherine was supposed to be his guide, or was it Quinn?

River was broken out of his chain of thought once again when he noticed Merlin and Quinn lean closer together.

River didn't expect that, but worst of all he didn't expect the pain he felt within his heart.

Getting up from the bench he turned his back on the scene that was playing out before him, and walked away.

It wasn't a pain of jealousy he felt, it was the pain of guilt.

* * *

"Yes" said Quinn laughing. "I couldn't help but laugh it was hilarious!"

"So the King merrying a troll was amusing to you?" Merlin asked unable to contain his own laughter.

"Yes!" Quinn managed to say between breaths. "Uthur deserved it"

When they had collected themselves, Quinn asked. "You didn't find it funny?"

"Oh I did"

She smiled. "Thought so" her smile faded. "Can I ask you something?"

"I'm a open book"

"How did you save Arthur?"

That was unexpected. He expected her to ask to teach her how to control her magic, but he should have known.

Quinn was always unpredictable, but he liked it.

"I went back in time"

"You what?"

"You said you know everything"

"Yes"

"Then you should know when Modred was dying the diris gave Arthur a choice to save Modred-"

"If he would bring back magic and except the old religion" Quinn said, finishing his thought. When he just stared at her in disbelief, she smiled and said "I remember, you are a TV show in this world, remember?"

"Right. As you know I made a mistake that night. After a year I discovered a spell making it possible for me to go back in time. I decided to go back in time at that moment and change my answer. Arthur accepted the diris's offer, but Modred didn't make it. But Arthur was true to his word"

"So you told him about your magic?" She grimaced. "I can only guess how well that went"

"Not right away I didn't. I had to reveal my magic to save his life. Morgana had to be stopped, I had no choice. And no it didn't go well at first, but then eventually he realized all I had done for him"

She smiled. "I'm happy that things turned out better than I remember"

"Yes" he agreed. "You are alright having Magic?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Besides you can teach me all that you know"

"As you wish my lady"

She laughed as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Here" he held out his hand, and whispered. "flos" a red rose bloomed in the palm of his hand.

Quinn smiled when he handed it to her. "Thank you" she said accepting the rose.

"I can show you all you want" Merlin took the rose and tucked it behind her ear. "Beautiful" he caressed her cheek softly. "And I'm not talking about the rose"

Merlin looked at Quinn as her hair blew gently in the breeze. In that moment Merlin was lost in her eyes.

Her one blue and one green eyes seem to be so full of life, he simply couldn't help but fall into them.

Her smile that could steal his breath without her even trying to, her heart that was as big as a kingdom, a single touch from her that could make his heart pound, he allowed himself to fall into it all, into everything that she was.

"What?" She asked, reaching up a hand to brush at her own face. "Is there's something on my face?"

"No" he replied taking her hand.

She met his gaze. Merlin stepped closer. Everything around them seem to fade away until it was just him and her standing beneath the trees.

* * *

Quinn was breathless, her heart was beating a mile a minute. Everything that was occupying her mind slowly faded to the background as Merlin stepped closer to her still holding her hand.

She was lost, lost in his piercing blue eyes, lost in his smile, lost in the moment, and for once she didn't mind being lost.

"Love can be so mysterious, and it's unexplained how it draws us to the unexpected person, do you agree?" She mumbled as Merlin leaned forward.

"Yes"

When Quinn and Merlin's lips met it was like nothing she's ever felt before.

She had kissed and had been kissed before, but this time was different, this time it felt like the first time, and right, it felt right.

The kiss was gentle, almost like a flower petal as it falls to the ground. She melted into the kiss, and allowed the moment to take total control.

At this moment in time she didn't care what may come, nothing seemed to matter accept what's happening in this moment.

Merlin placed his hands on her hips pulling her closer to him, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, not wanting to let go of this moment.

There was something in the back of her mind trying to get her attention, but she paid no heed to it as Merlin's hands found their way to her hair, her hands resting on his face.

Merlin was the one who pulled back. When Merlin broke the kiss she opened her eyes that she hadn't realized closed. Merlin was smiling his goofy smile.

"I'm sorry" he said, slightly breathless.

"What for?" She asked a little confused.

"I was supposed to ask first"

Quinn couldn't help but laugh.

"And since when do you ever listen to Arthur?"

Merlin was about to reply when they heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Don't mind me"

Quinn and Merlin jumped apart as they turned to a very amused looking Arthur and Knights, all wearing the matching grin on Arthur's face.

Quinn instantly regretted showing Arthur and the others around the city.

But before Arthur and Merlin could do their normal banter, they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Oh good, all of you are here"

They all turned to see Elitherine standing there smiling as if she won something.

Merlin took Quinn's hand as Arthur and the Knights took fighting stances around her.

"Now this is going to be fun"

"What do you want from me?!" Quinn demanded, stepping forward. Merlin still holding her hand stepped forward as well.

Quinn won't let these innocent amazing people get hurt because of her.

Elitherine smiled. "You and only you can guide him, you and only you can decide the future of this world. As for what I want from you, it's simple. I Want You to rule the world by my side. You and only you can guide him"

"Who?"

"Me"

Everything seemed to freeze as River, someone she thought as a friend stepped forward and stood by the enemy.

* * *

With love to all :-)


	12. As the glass shatters

Hi there Merlin fans and to all my lovely awesome followers, and to whoever is reading from the bottom of my heart all of the thanks goes to you for taking the time to read this story of mine, I'm so so glad that you all are enjoying it, happy reading to ya :-)

* * *

As the glass shatters.

Merlin had felt the pain of a friend betraying him before, well someone he thought as a friend, but this.

River was Quinn's friend, not his, but he still felt the pain of betrayal.

Merlin knew there was something about him, something that he couldn't name, but he didn't speak up and voice his concerns, and because of that look where they are.

He glanced quickly over at Quinn, who looked as if she was in shock.

Her beautiful unusual eyes full of hurt and confusion. He hated seeing that look in her eyes. Then the stinging pain of betrayal turned into anger.

Merlin knew what it felt like having someone that you thought as a friend turn their back on you. Arthur does as well.

He looked at Arthur, who was concentrating on what's happening before them.

He knew with out Arthur saying a single word that he was angry.

He glared at River. Quinn's hand tightened on his, she was trembling as she spoke. "River! What the hell are you doing!?" She demanded.

Merlin was shocked, during the time that he has known her he had never heard her sound so angry then she does now.

When River didn't answer, Quinn repeated the question. "RIVER! what the hell are you doing!?"

River still didn't answer, instead he just looked at her, that seemed to make Quinn angrier.

"Don't ignore me!" She ward. "Answer me!" She practically growled.

Merlin could feel the anger from her, and if he was being honest it was a little overwhelming.

When River finally spoke his voice trembled. "Quinnley, I'm- I'm sorry-"

"NO! NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Quinn shouted, making all of them jump.

"I want an explanation NOW! And don't you DARE! lie to me! Or make up some EXCUSE! I know you! This is not you!"

"BUT IT IS ME!" River shouted making Quinn falls silent. "You don't understand what I've been through! I've been through hell!"

"OH LIKE I HAVEN'T?!" Quinn retorted. "You think i've had it easy!? You don't know everything about me! I never told you everything! But in spite of that I still would never join forces was someone that wants to rule the world!" She gestured towards Elitherine, who had been quiet and watching them this entire time.

Merlin decided not to take his eyes off her. Quinn had to talk sense into River not him, this was something she had to do on her own, all he can do is just be here for her, if she wants him to.

"Why?" She asked River "why? Help me understand why, why would you join forces with Elitherine?"

"She saved me-"

"Your a fool!-"

"She gave me a purpose!-"

"She's using you as a tool!-"

"NO! NO SHES NOT!-"

"She is evil!"

River shook his head "no"

"And you're blind to it because she saved your life!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!" Quinn yelled. "YOU ARE BEING PLAYED!"

"SHE WOULDN'T DO THAT!"

"Sorry to interrupt" said Elitherine, cutting in. "But I feel this is going nowhere"

River turned to Elitherine. "No, I beg you give me more time"

Elitherine looked at River, almost sympathetically. After a moment she nodded, then River turned back to Quinn, held out his hand to her.

"Quinnley, come with us, come with me"

Quinn's grip tightened, Merlin squeezed her hand in return, she seemed to relax a little, but she was trembling, it was hard to tell she was trembling from anger or fear.

"You can have it all, come with me"

When Quinn spoke her voice trembled. "No"

River lowered his hand. "Quinn-"

"I said no! Now get out of my sight! And don't come back!" She said harshly.

"But-"

"You're not the person I thought I knew. .I don't care what excuses you give me! I never want to see your face again! NOW GO!"

River's eyes that was full of hope a moment ago was filled with hurt.

"I'm afraid we can't do that" side Elitherine. "You will come with us, even if we need to make you come by force"

"Just try it!" Said Arthur stepping forward to stand in front of them, his sword raised. The Knights stepped forward as well.

"Oh my, you think you can take me on?" Said Elitherine amused.

"Not just him" said Merlin, stepping forward to stand beside Arthur. Quinn reluctantly let go of his hand.

Elitherine's face paled, she looked slightly worried as he raised his hand. Good.

"You know who I am"

"Indeed I do" Elitherine emitted. "But I'm not afraid of you"

"You should be" said Arthur. "He's the greatest sorcerer that had ever been known"

Any other time Merlin would have turned to look at Arthur in surprise, but he refused to take his gaze off Elitherine even for a moment.

As she cast her spell Merlin was ready. "Shieldan"

A shield formed around himself Arthur and the others protecting them from the harsh flames that Elitherine summoned.

When the flames dissipated he glared at Elitherine. Who looked a little startled, she needs to be.

* * *

Quinn watched frozen as Merlin and Elitherine through spell after spell at one another, their eyes flashing gold, she was stuck, she wanted to move, to do something, anything, but her body simply refused to listen to her.

She was so engrossed with the fight she was barely aware River coming up from behind her.

She was broken out of her haze by Gwaine pushing her out of the way as Arthur blocked the blade with his own. Quinn fell to the ground, when she looked up Arthur and River was already in battle.

The Knights standing around her protectively.

All that could be heard was the swords clinking together, and the Spells that was being cast.

The people that was on the streets had long went searching for cover.

Quinn would find it amusing how they scattered like cockroaches if the situation wasn't so dire.

And top of that she was angry, angry at River for being such an idiot! And for her being an idiot for not seeing it coming! She was blind, didn't want to believe it, denied it even. She knew there was something off, but she pretended not to notice, pretended not to see the changes.

This boy- no, this man she thought was her friend was no longer someone she knew, River had changed in her heart, but she'll be damned if she let's Elitherine have it her way.

She looked at Merlin, who was deflecting a ball of fire that was thrown his way, then she looked at Arthur and River who was in heated battle.

'No! No! No! Do something!' She told herself. 'You have magic! use it!'

But how? She had no idea how to use her magic, she wasn't like Merlin, she had no idea how, but God she wished she did.

Arthur was cut on the arm, but he still fought, just like the man he is.

'This has to stop! Merlin, Arthur, Gwaine Leon and Percival, they all were here for me! I can't let this- I can't let them-'

Quinn had to do something. She rose to her feet just as River had gotten Arthur's sword from him and was going to finish it. There was no time to think as she stepped protectively in front of him before the loyal Knights had a chance to.

River halted his blade at her throat. She looked him in the eyes, refusing to break eye contact as she spoke.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No" he said shaking his head."never"

"Why?"

"Because-"

"Because why River?"

He didn't answer. Quinn was trying her best to ignore the cold metal pressed against her throat as she took a step forward, as River took a step back. "I do believe I asked you a question" Another step, River took another step back. "Aren't you going to answer me?"

She slowly reached up and placed her hand carefully on the blade.

"Answer me" she said softly, without breaking eye contact she slowly lowered it from her throat.

"Why won't you kill me?"

"Because, you're my friend" admitted River. "I could. . I could never hurt you. ."

"Or I you"

A blood curdling scream drew their attention. Elitherine was injured, but Merlin seemed to be unharmed, relief swept over Quinn when she noticed he was unharmed.

But then her heart's slowly broke when River started to rush to her side.

"River!" She grabbed his arm, stopping him. He looked at her "Don't"

"I have to"

"Why? If I'm your friend and your guide let me in"

Quinn's heart shattered like broken glass when he pulled his arm free and ran to Elitherine's side.

Before either one of them had time to react they vanished in a war wind of smoke, leaving behind nothing but an empty place where they once stood.

Quinn stood there a moment, not feeling much of anything, not anger or despair, just nothing. Not until Merlin came to her and embraced her that she finally felt the pain.

* * *

With love to all. And I'm sorry that my fight scenes are horrible, but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyways. Thank you for the lovely reviews and your support. Love you all.


	13. Not alone

Hi there Merlin fans readers and to my lovely awesome followers, all the love and thanks goes to all of you. Enjoy.

* * *

Not alone.

Elitherine was bleeding badly, and in pain, and really pissed off. Why did she think that Merlin would hesitate for a moment to strike her down?

Merlin had thrown a sword at her, striking her in the shoulder, but thankfully the injury wasn't that serious, but she wasn't a healer, it will take time for it to heal completely.

But that doesn't change the rage that settled in the pit of her stomach, or the worry.

Quinn wasn't going to join her, that much was crystal clear, what concerned her at the moment was River.

She saw the hesitation, practically could feel it, she may have trouble in the near future.

Even as he dressing her injury she can see it in his eyes. She knew something was breaking within him, and Quinn had something to do with it. She fears that he is going to turn on her, but she'll be prepared.

* * *

Quinn had not spoken a word since they learned of rivers betrayal.

Merlin understood all too well what it felt like having someone that was thought of as a friend turn their back and betray everyone around them.

It was a pain that never completely fades away, that hurt of knowing a friend betraying another friend cuts deep than any blade ever could, and that pain always leaves behind a wound that never completely heals, that always leaves a scar behind, and that scar tells a painful memory of the one who betrayed you.

Merlin knew he had to make her see that, but he felt she needed to be alone at the moment, so he joined Arthur outside.

"How is she?" Arthur asked when Merlin walked to stand beside him.

"Not good"

"I know the feeling"

"As do I"

Both fell silent, each lost in their thoughts. Merlin didn't need him to say who he was thinking of.

Even after all this time Merlin still thinks of Morgana from time to time.

No matter what he did he simply couldn't change it, no matter how many times he had gone back in time he can never change her outcome, it was always the same.

River maybe no different, but if anyone can get through to him it was Quinn. It was clear to see that she has some sort of influence over him, there was a bond between them, like the bond between him and Arthur.

But Arthur would never join forces with the enemy unlike River. Arthur can be pigheaded and stubborn yes, but him ever joining with an enemy is laughable, and Merlin knew without a doubt that Arthur would never betray him like River had just done to Quinn.

He was broken out of his chain of thought when Arthur began to speak.

"River's not Morgana but still, it reminds me of her, of everything that happened"

"I know"

"Did you know Quinn thought you were in love with me?" Asked Arthur, changing the subject.

"Yes, she told me" he smirked "And she told me you fancied the idea"

Arthur looked at Merlin, after a moment he started to laugh.

"Oh no!" Exclaimed Arthur when he had collected himself. "You and I? Oh no no"

"You don't have to sound so offended about it" Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Sorry Merlin, but you have to admit that it's hilarious. You and I?"

Merlin thought a moment, then said.

"Nah, I could do better"

"Oh? Why is that?" Asked Arthur shoveing Merlin's shoulder playfully.

"Your a prat"

"And?"

"A ass"

"Oh?"

"And a royal ass at that"

They laughed. It felt like it had been ages since they laugh together like this.

"That's Quinn" said Arthur after a moment. "Like you she seems to always put a smile on your face no matter what"

"If I didn't know any better I would say you do love me" said Merlin with a playful smirk.

"Merlin-"

"Shut up?"

"Exactly"

They fell silent again until Arthur decided to break it. "Yes"

Merlin looked at him, confused.

"What?"

Arthur met his eyes. "I do love you, you are my most trusted friend, you are much more than just a manservant to me. I was going to talk about this with you when we got back to Camelot but. ."

Merlin was a little scared, all he could think about was that Quinn was right. Arthur was in love with him. No no no no, this can't be happening this can't be happening.

Arthur placed his arm over his shoulder. ". .When we get back to Camelot I'm going to make you my top advisor"

Merlin just stared at him in shock.

When it came a parent that he was supposed to say something he said.

"So, does this mean I get a day off?"

Arthur snorted. "No"

"I- I don't know what to say"

"I know" he removed his arm and patted him on the back. "You're like a brother to me"

Merlin was lost for words. Arthur just- he can't believe it.

"Merlin" said Arthur. "Thank you?"

"Right right, thank you" he smirked "but you are still a prat"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Will nothing change?"

"No"

* * *

Anger, a red-hot anger that was out of her control had settled in the pit of her stomach. She was pacing, what else can she do but pace?

Gwaine and the other two nights was sitting at the table watching her warily as she continued to pace around the apartment. The lights kept flickering on and off, she paid no heed to it.

Her anger wasn't directed at them, no, she was only angry at one person and one alone.

River.

How could he do this? Do this to her? Why didn't he say anything to her? Why? She didn't understand!

Then what the Great Dragon told her came back to her, then she understood.

She stopped pacing. Now it all made sense, she knew what she had to do.

She turned and headed for the open door, when she froze.

She listened intently to Merlin's and Arthur's conversation.

Quinn's heart soared Like an eagle in flight when Arthur declared that he was going to make Merlin his top advisor when they got back in Camelot. Merlin sounded so happy, and she was happy for him.

Quinn had decided what to do, but it was a hard decision to make, but she feels like it's the only one that she could.

But now she second-guessing her decision. If her plan fails what happens to Merlin, and the promise she made him?

Quinn didn't mean to overhear Merlin's and Arthur's conversation. But in some ways she was glad she did.

But what to do next was the hardest thing she ever did in her entire life.

She stepped around the open door.

"Sorry to interrupt. But can I talk to Merlin, alone?"

Arthur looked between them before smiling knowingly. "Of course"

Arthur went back inside closing the door behind them leaving Quinn and Merlin alone in an awkward silence.

Merlin was the first to speak. "Are you okay?"

"I will be. River. .that's not. .that man wasn't the River that I knew. .the River I knew would not. . ."

"I know"

"I have to stop him, I have to stop Elitherine"

"We will Quinn, I promise"

She looked him in his bright blue eyes, and knew she couldn't do it.

She smiled. "I know"

Quinn can't do this alone, but that was just the thing, for the first time in her entire life she wasn't alone.

* * *

With love to all. If you guys want Merlin and Quinn to kiss again just let me know.


	14. From beneath part 1

Hi there Merlin fans and my lovely awesome followers. WOW! 8 followers and 7 favorites and 11 reviews, I'll be honest with ya, I didn't expect 1, but now all of the thanks goes to the 15 of you and to you that had reviewed, and to you that has been reading, you all keep me going on this story of mine, from the bottom of my heart thank you. This chapter goes out to all of you that has been following this story this far, and had been sticking around spite my many spelling errors. And this story was supposed to be originally 17 chapters, but because of all of you now it's going to be 19 at the most. With love to you all.

* * *

From beneath. part 1

"This is it"

River was broken out of his chain of thought. For a moment he wasn't entirely sure where he was.

All that he could think of was Quinn's face, and the hurt and anger he saw within her eyes.

He kept thinking about one thing over and over, something that he himself was confused about. What had he done? And why did he do it?

Quinnley was his best friend, like a sister, and what does he do? How does he repay her for everything that she tried to do for him? He turns his back on her and betrays her, without any explanation why.

 _What have I done?_

The hurt he felt betraying someone that was so dear to him was unbearable.

But there was also a part of him that was torn between Quinn and Elitherine.

On one hand Quinn had been through what he has been through, so she understood the hell perfectly. But Elitherine had saved him from that hell, gave him a purpose. But was that enough?

Elitherine wanted to rule the world, and she can't do that without neither one of them.

Yes, Elitherine saved him from his foster parents, she killed them and took him under her wing, taught him everything he knew, she showed him that he shouldn't be afraid of what's inside.

But Quinn was his first and only friend, she stood in front of him when his foster father came after him with a knife, she put herself In Harm's way for his sake, and she did it again. Can he truly turn his back on someone who risked their own life for his?

River locked away the thoughts for the time being. Right now he needs to concentrate on what Elitherine needs from him.

But Quinn's face simply wouldn't leave his mind, he kept thinking about that moment over and over again.

And the thoughts that were constantly replaying in his mind simply wouldn't leave.

 _What had I done? What am I about to do? Why am I doing it? What am I doing? Do I want this? Why am I doing this? Why am I doing this? Why can't I stop myself? Do I want to? Why do I want to? Why? Why? Why? Why?_

"River" Elitherine's voice broke him out of his thoughts once again.

He looked at her. She was smiling warmly at him, holding out her hand for him to take it.

But he hesitated.

For a moment he wanted to turn and run, he wanted to go back to Quinn and beg her for forgiveness.

But for reasons that he can't explain he found himself moving forward a towards her, taking her hand, and allowing her to pull him to the middle of the circle.

 _No! No! No! I don't want this! I don't want this! Stop her! I have to stop her! I have to stop this! I can't let this happen! Have to stop this!_

"This world needs to be cleansed" said Elitherine, walking around him in a circle. "This world needs a ruler, this world needs to be burned and then raised from the ashes. Do you agree River?"

Everything inside him screamed at him to tell her no, to run away! To run away and not look back.

But he found himself agreeing and yet disagreeing with her at the same time.

"Yes"

No! No! That's not what I wanted to say! What's wrong with me?! What is wrong with me?!

Elitherine stood in front of him, and smiled warmly, as if she was smiling at her son.

 _No! No! Stop her! Stop this!_

She placed her hands on his chest, and began to chant something in a language he didn't understand.

"Risan forthcomen néadhæs mec, curna fram hall tó néadhæs mín gewill"

The moment she stopped speaking and when her eyes flashed gold the ground began to shake and crack.

River stepped out of the circle and was amazed and terrified what he saw.

Elitherine begin to laugh when people but not people started to crawl from the crack that just formed within the earth.

 _What have I done?_

* * *

Merlin felt like somebody punched him in the gut, for a moment he couldn't breathe, as if all the air was sucked out of his lungs.

Gradually everything came back, he could breathe again, but the constant presence didn't go away.

He was vaguely aware of mumbling above him.

"Merlin" he opened his eyes and was met with concerned face's looking down at him.

Was he laying on the floor?

"Merlin! You okay?" Quinn's beautiful unusual eyes came into view, and suddenly he didn't feel too bad.

"All is well. But, what happened?"

"You just passed out" explained Arthur as he helped him to his feet.

Which was a bad idea because each little movement made the whole room spin. He swayed a little.

"Hey, Merlin" Arthur studied him so he wouldn't fall. "Are you sure that you're all right?"

Merlin met his friend's concerned filled eyes.

"Yeah"

"Maybe you should sit down" suggested Gwaine. "You look like you're about to fall over"

"Right"

Quinn brought over a chair from the table, Arthur helped him sit.

After the room went back to normal he explained what happened.

Elitherine had opened a portal, he could feel it. And he felt the power of her magic. He felt the earth trimble, as if she was crying out, screaming out to him.

The only time he had felt such a thing was when Morgana open the portal between world's. But this time was different somehow, and that thought unsettled him.

"You sure about that?" Asked Arthur skeptically, folding his arms across his chest.

"Have I ever been wrong before?"

Arthur thought a moment, biting his bottom lip than said. "No"

"Wow, did you actually-"

"Oh shut up Merlin"

Merlin looked over at Quinn, who was sitting on the floor next to him extremely quiet.

He took her hand. She looked up at him.

"We don't know if River had anything to do with it"

She smiled sadly. "But I do"

"What do you mean?" Asked Gwaine.

"I can just feel it, I know he had a hand in whatever happened"

She fell silent, and her gaze settled once again on the floor. Merlin was yet again at a loss of what to do.

"Merlin you and Quinn stay here. Gwaine Leon Percival and I will go out and see what's going on" Arthur suddenly declared.

"I'm fine"

Merlin tried to stand but his dizziness forced him to sit back down.

"No! You are staying here!" Arthur ordered.

"Yes, your highness" Merlin said sarcastically.

Arthur patted him on the shoulder before him and the knights left, leaving him and Quinn alone in the room.

"I'm sorry" said Quinn breaking the silence that fell above them. He looked at her, confused.

"For what?"

"If I never came to Camelot none of this would be happening"

"Quinn, if anyone is to blame it's me"

"No!"

"You are too stubborn"

She smiled, then looked up at him.

"That's part of my charm"

"And extremely brave"

"How so?"

"How you stood up to Elitherine, no fear"

"Well, I learned from the best" she patted his knee.

"And that's why I love you" the words left his mouth before he realized it.

Quinn's smile faded slightly. "I'm sorry?"

"I-"

Merlin's heart was pounding. Did he just- say he loved her. But it was no lie, he is in love with her.

"Merlin" Quinn got to her feet then set in front of him. "What did you say?" She asked, her unusual eyes never leaving his.

Merlin never meant to blurt it out like that, but he's supposed it's too late to take it back, even if he wanted to.

Should he say it again? Quinn seemed to be waiting for him to repeat it, but not for the first time he was lost for words, the words were there but they got caught in his throat.

And if he was being honest he was a little nervous. He had never confessed his love to anyone before.

But the moment he looked into her eyes he finally found the courage to speak.

"I said I love you"

There was a few moments of silence, then Quinn smiled brightly.

"That's what I thought you said"

Before he had time to think, Quinn was kissing him, soft and gentle at first, but then it quickly turned heated.

Their first kiss was gentle, this was filled with heat and passion. He returned her passionate kiss as he snaked his arms around her waist. Quinn's hands rested at the back of his head, then on his shoulders, her fingers knotted in his shirt. All that could be heard was his pounding heart.

He placed his hands on the back of her head deepening the kiss, his fingers twining in her hair.

Her hair was as soft as silk, she smelled like jasmine. Her lips were soft and warm.

She moaned into the kiss, as he pulled her into his lap. Her arms snaked around his shoulders, her fingers running through his hair.

His hands rested on her hips then slowly moved up to her lower back. It amazed him how perfectly she fit in his arms, as if she belonged there.

When Quinn pulled back, he opened his eyes and looked into hers.

They both were breathing heavy. Her cheeks were flushed.

When Merlin finally found his voice he asked. "Does that mean that my feelings are returned?"

She laughed, then placed her forehead against his.

"Guess so"

Merlin was the who started the kiss this time. She melted into the kiss.

They were wrapped in their own world that they barely noticed the door opening.

They were only broken out of their haze when Arthur's urgent voice finally reached their ears.

Quinn jumped to her feet. Merlin was immediately irritated for the interruption, and was about to give Arthur a piece of his mind when he saw the look on his face, and immediately something was wrong.

He got to his feet. "Arthur, what's wrong?"

"Sorry to interrupt. But you both need to see this! Now!"

Quinn took his hand as they followed Arthur and the Knights outside.

Only to discover Elitherine and an undead army to greet them. Merlin had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Do tell me how you guys liked the kiss.

"Risan forthcomen néadhæs mec, curna fram hall tó néadhæs mín gewill"

Translation "Rise comeforth obey me from come hell to my will"

If I got any of that wrong please tell me.

With love to all.


	15. From beneath part 2

Hi there Merlin fans and my lovely awesome followers. I am so so so sorry for taking so long with this chapter, but I was having issues with this one, let's just say that the characters, especially Arthur Merlin and Quinn, they didn't want to listen to me, they wanted to do their own thing, but I finally talked to them and we came to an understanding. So then enjoy my lovely awesome followers.

Warning warning, horrible fight scene ahead, Warning warning.

* * *

From beneath. part 2

Everything happened all at once. Elitherine and River's eyes flashed gold at the same time as Merlin's. Arthur and the Knights charged with their blades raised.

Merlin seemed to be blocking every spell thrown his way, as Elitherine was blocking Merlin's spells.

But Merlin seem to be putting everything he had into the spells double-fold. He was unrelenting, speaking so fast and throwing spell after spell a towards Elitherine that Quinn had trouble keeping up. But Elitherine was holding her own against him.

With one quick flick of her wrist Gwaine went flying. Arthur attacked from behind, but she caught the blade in her palm at the same time blocking Merlin's spell.

She turned quickly, somehow getting Arthur's weapon from him. Tossing the sort aside, she grabbed him by the throat.

All Quinn could do was watch an utter horror as Elitherine threw Arthur like a rag doll. He hit the cars parked across the street. Quinn could hear the sickening cracking of bone as he made contact.

"ARTHUR!" Merlin roared as he threw a lightning bolt at Elitherine.

Elitherine, caught off guard barely moved out of the line fire. She looked a little startled. Merlin didn't hesitate, he spoke in a rush so fast she couldn't hear it, then slammed his hand on the ground.

The ground beneath them started to tremble, then shake. Elitherine just moved in the nick of time as a crack began to appear in the payment.

Merlin stood in front of her, blocking spell after spell that was thrown their way. Arthur was unmoving. Gwaine was still unconscious. Leon and Percival was thrown backwards, hitting the wall behind them and laying there motionless.

Merlin was the only one fighting at this point.

Quinn couldn't move, it was as if her feet was encased in cement, she just stood there, terrified at the chaos that was happening around her.

Everything felt numb and sounded so distant, almost like she was trying to listen underwater.

At the moment all she could hear was the pounding of her own heart.

Not even the car alarms reached her ears, nor the spells that were being cast.

 _Are you just going to stand there and do nothing?_ A voice in the back of her mind said. _Their doing all this for you, and you're just going to stand there like a frightened rabbit, not even going to try to fight back?_

Quinn started to tremble, her breath quickened.

 _Come on, you have strength within you that you don't even realize, and you're just going to stand here and take it!_

No! Merlin, Arthur, Gwaine Leon and Percival, they're in this mess because of her, they came to her world to protect her and keep her safe.

 _That's right, why do you think they're in this mess?_

 _Me._

 _Yes, these people will jump into hell if that's what it would take to protect you._

 _I know that._

She looked at Merlin. She never knew what love and family was until she met them, all these people taught her something, something that she needed to learn.

She looked ahead at Elitherine. She knew what she had to do, and she's no longer afraid to do it.

 _That's right_. Said the voice. _Do what needs to be done, and don't hesitate._

Arthur, Gwaine, Leon, Percival, Merlin, they will do whatever it takes to protect her, and she'll do the same.

She saw River. He was standing a ways behind Elitherine, looking as terrified as she felt. She saw the sword. It wasn't far from were River stood.

She looked at Merlin, before taking off in the direction she needed to go, completely ignoring her loves shouts of protest.

Quinn can't remember the last time she ran this fast, she put all her strength into running a towards River, not looking back, just straight ahead.

By the time River saw her it was already too late. Without breaking stride she punched him right in the nose. He toppled over on the ground, clutching at his face.

She stood over him, crouching down and grabing a fistful of his shirt, pulling him to eye level. His nose was bleeding, his eyes were wide.

With rage and anger she didn't know she possessed she shouted at him

"THIS HAS TO STOP! LOOK AT WHAT YOUR DOING! RIVER! THIS IS NOT YOU! THIS IS NOT THE RIVER I KNOW NOT THE BOY I LOVED AS A BROTHER! OPEN YOU'RE EYES AND LOOK AT WHAT YOU'RE DOING!"

Quinn started to tremble, not from fear, but from rage. How could someone that she risked her life for do such a thing?

She looked around at the undead army. She knew what these men were by the second she laid eyes on them. These men were waiting for their masters call. No! that's not entirely true, these men aren't men anymore. These poor souls were no longer souls. She could almost feel the pain and anguish from them.

She looked down at River. "How could you do this?! I risked my life for you to do this?! I pleated, I begged you to go with me! You refused! FOR WHAT?! So you could do this!? So you could help Elitherine to rise an undead army from the pits of hell?! For what?! To conquer the world?!" Quinn's voice started to crack. "We were friends once! Brother and sister once! What happened to you!?"

River grasp her wrist, he was trembling as well. His eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

"What happened to the gentle kind boy that I knew? What happened to the boy that used to go around saving insects from spider webs? What happened to the boy that used to dream for better times? What happened to the gentle kind soul that I once knew?"

Quinn was now sitting on his torso. she could no longer hold back the tears that fell.

"What happened to you? Why? Why?"

She placed her forehead against his chest. "River, tell me why?"

River's unsteady hand rested at the back of her head. He was crying as he spoke.

"What am I doing! Quinn! I. .don't know what I'm doing! why can't I stop?!"

She lifted her head to look at him. What she saw in his eyes was the boy she once knew, the kind gentle boy that wouldn't even hurt a fly.

"I. .I want to stop this, but I can't, I know it's wrong. . But I cannot defy Elitherine. . I must obey her. ."

"Why?"

". .voice. ." He lifted a hand to his head. "Voice. . In my mind. . Tells me to do things. . It says that I have to protect you. .she. .says protect you I must do what she says. .Elitherine. . I must. . i have to obey her. . Elitherine. .if I. .don't. .voice. . Makes my head hurt"

It all became crystal clear at once.

Elitherine had put her friend under a spell, under her control.

Merlin told her about such spells, it's a type of mind control. Now she understands.

"River. ." She whispered in his ear. " fight it, don't let her win, there is a bond between us. . You're my other side of the coin, now I know the reason why I'm here. . Fight her, don't let this evil win, don't let the darkness take completely over, there is a light beneath the darkness, find it"

She released him and rose to her feet. She turned, as she did she picked up Arthur's sword.

Elitherine and Merlin was still in heated battle. Arthur and the rest of the knights was still out cold.

Quinn gripped the handle of the sword so hard her hand began to ache. She knew what it meant to wield this sword, and she also knew what it could do.

She won't let destiny defy her, if there is a darkness within her heart, she will embrace it, she'll embrace that darkness for moments to come, for the war that she vows to win on this day no matter what.

Whatever comes her way she'll be the one to finish it before it begins.

She walked boldly to Elitherine and without hesitation stabbed her.

* * *

I know, ending this chapter on a cliffhanger aren't I mean? With love to all.


	16. The bond between friends

Hi there my lovely awesome lovely Merlin fans readers followers. Thank you to all of you. 13 followers and 13 favorites, WOW! I LOVE YOU ALL. With love to all of you :-)

* * *

The bond between friends.

Life is unexpected, some things in life will turn and twist a person so far that they're forget how they got there in the first place.

Sometimes once a person lets darkness in their heart, there is no recovering from it, and once that happens the person's soul is no longer the way it was.

It happened so fast, that at first Merlin had to take a moment to realize what happened.

Merlin knew what he was seeing, but he wanted to deny it, didn't want to accept the truth. But he had to.

Quinn had stabbed Elitherine, and she didn't hesitate, not for an instant.

But he understood, gods, he completely understood why, but the site was still shocking and unexpected.

Merlin stood there frozen as Quinn pulled out the blade, Elitherine fell to the ground and lay there motionless.

Quinn looked down at her, for a moment he saw such hatred in her eyes, but as soon as the look appeared it vanished.

She looked at the blade, dropping the sword, she looked at her own hands, then at Merlin, her eyes silently pleading.

Merlin was about to go to her, when Elitherine slowly rose to her feet, laughing like she had lost her mind.

"Wow!" She turned to Quinn. "Didn't know you had that in you"

Quinn took a step back, Merlin took a step forward.

"Elitherine!" He warned. "Don't take another step"

"Or what?" Elitherine turned to face him once again.

She had stopped laughing, now she was glaring menacingly at him.

"You'll kill me?"

Merlin raised his hand. "If I have no choice"

"Let's see you try"

Before Merlin had time to react, Elitherine turned back to Quinn, grabbing her arm doing so, and vanishing Into thin air.

Merlin screamed with rage.

* * *

Pain, that was the first thing that Arthur noticed when he awoke. The second was Merlin peering over him.

The third was that he was laying in a bed. The fourth is that they were at Quinn's chambers.

"Hey" Merlin said smiling. "I thought that you were going to sleep all day"

"Like you would let me" Arthur grumbled.

He tried to move his left arm, but the shooting pain made him rethink that idea.

"What happened?"

"You were thrown" replied Merlin.

"Tell me something else that I don't know"

"I'm a horrible manservant?"

"Something else that I don't know"

"Elitherine got Quinn, and River had disappeared"

Arthur blinked once then twice then a third time. "What?"

Merlin explained everything, including Quinn stabbing Elitherine with Excalibur.

Arthur knew that Quinn was brave, he just had no idea how brave she truly was.

Maybe he'll make her a Knight when they get back to Camelot. That wouldn't be a bad idea. A Knight that has magic, yes, he was quite fond of that idea.

But it would really be up to Quinn.

Gwaine and the rest of the knights was still out cold. Whatever Elitherine did it was obvious that they weren't going to wake up for some time.

Merlin took Arthur's arm once he was in a sitting position.

"We'll get her back" he insured his friend, as he started mumbling something he couldn't quite hear.

Whatever Merlin was doing his arm was starting to feel a lot better.

A healing spell if he were to hazard a guess. It was awkward the first time he used a healing spell on him, but now it was like second nature, in fact, he hardly noticed Merlin using any spell or enchantment anymore.

It was as normal as him taking a breath.

"Merlin" he placed his hand over his.

Merlin looked up at him, his blue eyes filled with worry.

"We will get her back, we will save Quinn, and River" he promised.

"I know" Merlin said quietly. But he still seemed to be worried.

And usually if Merlin was worried there was a reason to be.

Arthur had learned from experience to listen to Merlin's weird feelings.

He had been right so many times that Arthur was reluctant to admit.

"Then, what's with all the worry?"

"Elitherine, shes. ." Merlin swallowed before continuing. "I fear that she may be stronger than me"

"You? No, not you"

Merlin didn't look at all convinced.

Arthur wasn't too sure how to feel about Merlin cutting himself down, and he did not like it one bit.

True when he learned of his magic he'll be the first to admit that he didn't handle it very well, he was angry that he wasn't told the truth, but when he had time to calm down, he realized that he understood the reasons. Slowly he accepted his friend, magic and all.

And even gradually learn to love magic when it was used for good.

Magic could be quite beautiful at times, and Arthur was ashamed to admit that he was blind to its down faults, but Merlin showed him that not all of it was evil.

Merlin himself was far from being evil, and he realized if he wanted to end him he could have a long time ago, and he would have good reasons to do so.

And magic made people of Camelot a lot happier, especially with Merlin would create butterflies out of thin air for the children.

Merlin also used his magic to make it rain when there was a heavy drought. Merlin made him realize that magic could be a force of goodness not just evil.

Magic could be breathtaking and all this time he was blind to it because of his father's hatred.

Best of all he likes how confident Merlin was. Merlin still and always will be the bravest man he has ever known, with or without magic.

Yes Magic is who he is, but magic doesn't make what he is.

His friend was kind-hearted, and so full of love people around him practically drowned in it. And no matter what he always did the right thing.

True he made mistakes, but nobody is perfect, Merlin, his future advisor is only human.

And hearing him cut himself down made him angry a little bit.

Somebody who changed the very future shouldn't be cutting himself down like Merlin was now.

Merlin had more confidence and bravery than all the Knights of Camelot put together, Arthur himself included. And he knew with confidence that the rest of the knights and everyone back in Camelot would agree.

"Merlin, did Elitherine go back in time to change someone's fate?"

"Not that I know of" Merlin replied quietly moving his hand from his arm to his left side, repeating the chant, healing his broken ribs.

Merlin would often use his magic to heal the wounded. Never cease to amaze Arthur that if only he opened his heart to the thought of magic a long time ago a lot of people would have been saved.

"You are more powerful than anything I've ever known. ."

"That's because of my magic" said Merlin, moving his hand to his right shoulder, healing it as well.

"I don't mean just your magic, your spirit is just as strong, maybe even stronger, but nothing compares to your heart"

Merlin stopped in his actions, clearly stunned by his words.

After a moment, he met his gaze.

"Arthur, I never knew you cared so much"

"Merlin-"

"Shut up?"

"Can you read my mind as well?"

"No" he laughed returning to his task."But I can hear the thoughts of The Druids"

"Yes, you've told me" Arthur rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

"You asked"

"Yes, yes I did"

After they were silent a moment, Arthur decided to break it.

"Merlin, is it still weird for you?"

"Is what still weird for me?" Asked Merlin, rising to his feet, obviously satisfied of his handy work.

Arthur rode his shoulder and moved his left arm. It felt like they were never broken in the first place.

Merlin was amazing, but of course he would never say that out loud.

"This?" Arthur gestured to his limbs that not moments ago were broken.

"Using magic around you?" He asked.

"Yes"

"Is it still weird for you?"

"No" he replied honestly.

"No, me neither"

"Good. Because, I want you to stay you"

Merlin's eyes wided and his face paled.

For a moment Arthur was confused over his friends reaction. But then he remembered.

Before Merlin found the spell allowing him to turn the hands of time backward, Arthur said that exact same thing to him before he died.

"Sorry" Arthur quickly apologized.

"For?" Asked Merlin.

"For. .you know"

"No"

Arthur had to know, there had been a question he's been wanting to ask for a while now, but he was hesitant to.

"Merlin" he got to his feet. "If. .if things were different. .if my father didn't outlaw magic. . would you have told me?"

"Yes" Merlin replied quickly. "Yes, I would have, I would have told you everything"

"Good" he classed his hand over his shoulder. "Don't ever keep anything from me again"

"Wouldn't dream of it"

"And.. Your feelings?"

Merlin looked confused at the question. He frowned.

"My feelings? For you? I'm flattered sire, truly but-"

"For Quinn" he rolled his eyes.

Merlin looked down to stare at his feet, he scratched the back of his head.

His reaction told Arthur all he needed.

"You love her?"

"Yes"

"Then let's go save her"

But it looks like it's going to be just the two of them. Just like old times.

* * *

Author's note: My mom and dad informed me that I had to have a bro moment with our guys Merlin and Arthur. For you who are reading this can take it however you want, but Merlin is in love with Quinn, and Arthur loves Guinevere in this story, but take it as you wish.

If you guys want I could do a future story with Merlin and Arthur, I'm not totally against the idea. Let me know if you do or not. And after this story I am going to be working on another Merlin story, no it is not the sequel to this one, i'm planning that one out. Now this next one it's going to be about a woman that wants to become a knight of Camelot, so if interested stick around. It's going to be called. 'As the northern wind blows' but I'm not too sure of the name, if you guys have any suggestions I am open to them.

With love to all.


	17. A enemy and a choice to be made

Author's note: Hi there Merlin fans, readers, to my lovely awesome followers. WOW 16 favorites and followers, just, thank you, Like I had said before, I did not expect 1 follower, and for that, thank you to you all, love you, thank you thank you. And sorry this took a little bit, but I was taking time thinking about how I want this story to end, and I wasn't feeling too well, had a bit of a cold, but I'm fine now, and I have a ending. Happy reading to you all, and again, thank you, with all my heart.

* * *

Warning! warning! absolutely terrible fight scenes with magic mostly ahead, Warning! Warning!

A enemy and a choice to be made.

A red hot boiling anger, a rage that is barely being controlled, this feeling was stronger than any other, was hotter than any flame, was deeper than any hatred, and Quinn was tempted to let it out.

Quinn had never been one to lose her temper, but now the little control she had over it is slowly fading.

It was as if something had snapped within her, like whatever this was, it was struggling and scratching, trying to claw its way out, to come to the surface, and she was almost tempted to allow it.

She was feeling so much emotions at once she wasn't entirely sure which one to go with, but the main emotion that she was feeling was anger.

She was angry that Elitherine took her, angry at River for letting himself being controlled, angry at herself for not seeing it, angry that she realized the situation too late, outraged that she wasn't there to make sure THAT Elitherine never got her hands on river, to make sure he would never fall under her influence, furious that she wasn't able to kill her when she had the chance, hatred that Elitherine dared to hurt Arthur, Merlin and the rest of her family that she made in Camelot, a red-hot rage and hatred at herself that she stood there like a frozen rabbit and didn't do anything!

But why didn't she do something?! She has magic! Why didn't she use it! Quinn was pacing, that's all that she could do to keep her anger in check, to keep whatever was struggling to reach the surface under control.

Merlin had told her magic is controlled by one's emotions at times, and she wasn't entirely sure if she was in control at the moment.

She had already broken two glasses, and the window. But unfortunately the window had bars on the outside.

And on top of it, it seemed that she was in a very tall building, so the chances of her climbing out the window and climbing down without being killed was slim to none, and she for one did not want to be a spec on the ground below.

And not to mention, the undead army was standing guard outside, so if she did managed to get outside, she has a feeling she wouldn't get far.

If only her warlock was here, Merlin would know what to do, he would probably use some sort of spell to break down the door.

She stopped when a thought came to her. She faced the door. Quinn had no idea where the hell she was, all she could recall was Merlin's shocked expression, then Elitherine grabbing her hand, then nothing, then she woke up in this room, filled with such anger and hatred, that it almost hurt within.

She wanted to hurt, oh, she wanted to kill, who? Only one person comes to mind.

Quinn concentrated on the door, she put all her rage hatred and anger to breaking the door into pieces. If she has magic, God damn it! she's going to use it.

She seen Merlin do this all the time when she thought it was just a show, now the words came to her, and she shouted them as loud as she possibly could, practically screamed.

"Tóspringe!"

The door throughout words, bursting into millions of pieces. She felt satisfyed that the door exploded. Quinn stepped across the threshold, chose a direction then ran.

She was looking for somebody and she's not going to stop until she finds them.

She ran into the halls until she came upon a door. When she took the time to look around she realized she was in an apartment building.

She glared at the door, before opening it she moved cautiously across the threshold, knowing somehow who she was looking for was inside.

Sure enough she found the most pathetic strum on the earth.

Elitherine sat at the kitchen table, with River dressing her injury.

Rage and a hatred burned within her heart, and it's slowly rose like a wildfire.

"I found you!"

Elitherine had no time to react, River just moved out of the way just as the fireball went flying.

Elitherine managed to block the attack, only just, but Quinn was far from being done, and she won't stop until Elitherine is dead.

* * *

Merlin could feel the magic, Quinn's magic, she wasn't far, he looked at the path ahead. He saw Quinn in a room in what Quinn said, 'apartment building' she was in a small room, pacing from the looks of it.

"Well?" Asked Arthur.

"This way" Merlin ran forward, Arthur following close behind cautiously.

All the people that were outside had gone running for cover when the undead army arrived. Which Merlin couldn't blame them.

The undead army looked less human then anything he had ever seen before. They almost had leathery grayish skin, or some of them had no skin at all, just bone or muscle where skin once have been.

But they were human once, he didn't need magic to tell him that.

Merlin could feel the soul's of those men, their in agony, but there wasn't much that he could do.

This situation reminded him too much of the past. He was reminded when Morgana had done a spell that was similar to this. But he pushed that thought to the back of his mind.

Night had fallen, and the lights of the 'city' was no longer, Illuminating everything in darkness, the only light was the moonlight above.

Merlin and Arthur was crouch down hiding behind, a 'car' he thinks is what Quinn called it.

"There are hundreds of them" Arthur noted.

"What I would do for Kilgharrah right now" Merlin muttered.

"Did you try?" Asked Arthur looking at him.

He shook his head "No, Kilgharrah probably couldn't hear me even if I tried, he's back in Camelot, and we're here"

"Try" Arthur urged.

Merlin narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Because Merlin, we need him"

Well he don't believe that for a second.

Ever sense he told Arthur everything, including Kilgharrah and what happened when Arthur 'Supposedly defeated the Great dragon' Arthur has been hinting that he wanted to meet with Kilgharrah, he said so he could 'apologize for everything that Uthur, and himself had done' Kilgharrah on the other hand was less than willing.

Merlin understood both sides, but if Kilgharrah didn't want to do something then he was practically impossible to make him, which Arthur and Kilgharrah has that in common.

But Arthur had a point though, they could use his help. But could Kilgharrah hear him from another world entirely?

Arthur was looking at him expectantly, and with a little glint of excitement.

He rolled his eyes. His friend could be quite childish at times.

"Alright" he reluctantly agreed "I'll try, but it won't be my fault if he doesn't come"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just have to see if he's in the mood to help us, Kilgharrah could be more stubborn than you-"

"Hey, hang on-" Arthur exclaimed.

"But I can't here" continued Merlin as if he wasn't interrupted.

"Why?"

But before he had the chance to answer a arrow was flying a towards Arthur. Merlin slowed time, and just had gotten Arthur out of the way in the nick of time.

They jumped to their feet, just as a undead soldier charged Arthur, a another dead soldier came towards Merlin.

Merlin dodge the blade, he thrust his hand in front of him, casting the dead soldier away, just as Arthur stabbed his opponent.

The undead soldier vanished in a puff of smoke instantly.

"Thank you" said Arthur.

Merlin just looked at him for a moment, his jaw slack.

"What?" Asked Arthur.

"Did you just thank me?"

"So?"

Merlin smiled. "Careful sire, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself"

Arthur smirked "don't get used to it. You're still a useless manservant"

His smile widened, but it soon faded.

"Arthur, behind you"

Arthur grimace before he turned. The undead army that seemed to be dormant was now quite aware of them.

Arthur twisted Excalibur in his hand, the blade sung softly while it cut through the air.

Just as the undead army charged, Arthur cut down whoever was in his way.

If Merlin was going to call Kilgharrah now would be the time.

"O Drakon, Fthengomi, Au, Kalon, Su, Katerkheo, Deuro!"

Merlin waited and listened for the familiar sound of wings. Nothing. He tried again, still nothing.

Merlin dodged a blade that was thrown at him. All he had to do was just look at the undead soldier that was running towards him, and he was thrown backwards.

He tried a third time to summon Kilgharrah. "O Drakon, Fthengomi, Au, Kalon, Su, Katerkheo, Deuro!"

One of the undead soldier's ran towards him.

He bent down and grabbed the sword, as he turned he blocked the blade, while he cast a spell on an undead soldier that was going to attack Arthur from behind.

Kilgharrah wasn't coming, just as he thought this, he heard it, the familiar sound that he knows all too well.

"ARTHUR!"

* * *

Arthur turned and froze just as Merlin used his magic on one of the undead soldier's making him, it, fly in the air, away from him.

But that wasn't the site that made him freeze. The Great Dragon, Kilgharrah, he reminded himself, was flying towards them.

Before Arthur had the time to react, Merlin was in front of him summoning a shield around them Just as the Dragon let his mighty flame fly, burning all the undead soldiers to crisp.

The smell of burning flesh filled their nostrils, the dragon's flames were intense, even with the shield that Merlin had summoned.

Arthur was amazed, he had only seen the dragon once, and they were enemies then, but not anymore.

Kilgharrah landed gracefully in front of them as Merlin dropped the shield he summoned.

Merlin went to the Dragon, and bowed slightly, Arthur followed his example.

"Thank you, Kilgharrah, I thought that you weren't coming" said Merlin smiling fondly at the dragon.

"Young Warlock, you know I would" the dragon boomed.

Arthur was surprise that the dragon actually spoke, just as Merlin said.

He couldn't help but smile at the wonder of the creature. Not for the first time he saw the beauty in magic.

He wanted to apologize to Kilgharrah for all the wrong that his father had done for so long, perhaps now is the time.

"I thought it was a possibility that you were unable to come" said Merlin.

"I have said it before young warlock, all world's are connected by a single thread, I just simply followed the path that you took"

"Thank you old friend"

Kilgharrah turned his gaze to Arthur.

"King Arthur, we finally meet"

"So, we do" said Arthur, surprised that he found his voice. "I wanted to-"

"I know what you want to say young King, there is no need, it is I who should apologize not you"

Arthur frowned. "Why? It was my father who tricked you and Balinor, and captured you, and I knew you were under Camelot, but not to the full extent"

He looked at Merlin, who was looking at him sadly.

Oh yes, Merlin told Arthur about his father, it took a lot of convincing, but Merlin finally opened up and explained everything. Once he learned Balinor was Merlin's father he finally understood the reason why Merlin was crying.

He had told him that 'no man was worth his tears' if only he had known.

Arthur looked back to the dragon.

"It is i who should apologize to you, Kilgharrah"

"No need, for it is in the past" said Kilgharrah.

The dragon looked back to Merlin.

"The which Elitherine must not be able to rule this world. I am confident that I have no need to remind you"

"If one world fall's, so do they all" said Merlin.

"Quite right"

"This is a lot to ask you, but could you stay close by, and if you can protect whoever you can" said Merlin.

"Yes, consider it done" Kilgharrah said before lifting his enormous wings and lifting himself to the sky.

Arthur stood there watching the dragon until he was out of sight.

He looked at his friend. Who was giving him a slightly worried look, which thoroughly confused him.

"What?"

"Nothing" Merlin replied quickly.

He swears he was the most horrible liar in the world.

"It's something"

"It's just," he smiled brightly. "I'm glad that you and Kilgharrah handled the meeting well"

Arthur snorted. "Of course Merlin, we are no longer enemies"

And he didn't just mean Kilgharrah, but magic entirely.

"Come on, we have a girl to save"

Just then someone went flying through the air. Merlin and Arthur spun around to see a incredibly shocking, and unbelievable sight.

Quinn was walking a towards them, she stopped when she noticed them, her eyes landed on them for a moment, then behind them.

Arthur turned to see Elitherine rising to her feet.

Elitherine was bleeding badly from her injury that Quinn had given her, she was barely standing, but there was still defiance burning within her eyes.

She wasn't going to be easily defeated.

Merlin took a position slightly in front of him, his hand raised, his eyes transfixed to Elitherine. Arthur lifted his sword and held it and a fighting stance.

Quinn walked passed them, held out her hand, then clenched her fist.

Elitherine immediately began to gasp for air.

* * *

Quinn was so full of rage that she barely registered the two men she admired the most.

All she wanted was to end it, to end this once and for all, she wanted this woman to lay dead at her feet, she wanted this woman to die for all that she had done.

She had the power to do so, she can finish it here and now, but yet something was trying to stop her, a voice deep inside, but she ignored it.

"Quinn" Merlin said. "You don't want to do this"

"And why don't I?!" She spat. "She deserves much more than death"

"No, magic wasn't given to you to carry out death" he said quietly.

She felt him move to her side, but her eyes never left Elitherine.

She wanted to kill Elitherine, if she does than all of this will end. But what would become of her? if she takes a life here and now would she be the same, what would become of her if she crosses that line? But what does it matter?

She had already made a vow to embrace the darkness within, but was that the right thing to do?

"Quinn, please, don't do this, don't make me go through this again, not again, don't be like Morgana"

Her hand began to tremble as Merlin spoke.

"I tried, I did, but Morgana made the same choices every time, and it didn't matter how much time I took, or how many times I went back, the ending was always the same. Quinn, I thought you were different, no. .I know you are. . that light still burns within you. . Don't let that light be clouded in darkness. .Quinn. ."

"No!" She growled through clenched teeth. "Elitherine. .she-"

"Quinn I love you!"

She froze. He had said those three words before but somehow this time was different, this time the words finally reached her.

"Quinn. .you know I do. ."

Merlin placed his hand on top of her fist, slowly she released the hold that she had on Elitherine.

Elitherine collapsed to the ground gasping and wheezing for breath.

She looked at Merlin for the first time that she walked out of the building. She took in a shattering breath.

In a trembling voice, she said "I love you too" she placed her hand on his cheek. "My warlock," she caressed his cheek softly with her thumb "I love you. I'm sorry. .I'm so sorry"

She took in a sharp gasp. "Oh my God, what am I doing!? What was I about to do?!" she collapsed to the ground crying.

Merlin held her close, whispering soothing words to her. All of the anger and hatred slowly faded, until all that was left was regret.

She had no idea how long she remained and his arms crying until there was nothing left to cry about.

Elitherine began to laugh. Quinn pulled away from Merlin's embrace to glare at her.

Arthur had move to stand beside them at some point, his eyes transfixed to the sorceress in the front of them.

River was standing beside Elitherine.

Quinn's heart ached at the side of her friend. "Merlin, River, he's being controlled" she told him, her eyes never leaving River.

"Can you it through to him?" He asked.

"Yes" She replied without hesitation. she knew she could get through to him, for they are the two sides of the same coin, that is why she's here after all.

Elitherine stopped and laughing and had rose to her feet.

What she said next made Quinn's blood run cold.

"Neither one of you would be here if it wasn't for me, because after all, I was the one who placed the spell making it possible for Quinn to enter the world of magic within the pages of Merlin's book"

"Why me?!" Quinn demanded. "it could have been anybody! So why me?!"

Quinn instantly regretted her answer.

"Because, you were not born of this world, for you had always belonged in the world of magic, was where you were born after all"

* * *

I know I know freaking Cliffhangers, hehehe, I am so evil. thanks again to all that has follow the story this far, and once again thank you with all my heart. With love to you all.


	18. The truth of one's past

Hi there to Merlin fans readers and to my lovely awesome followers. I love you all, with all my heart.

We are coming to the end, i am going to miss Quinn, but all good things must come to an end eventually, but it truly doesn't end you my lovely awesome followers for staying with me in spite my many spelling errors, I am so glad that we got to share this story together. Happy reading to ya.

* * *

The truth of one's past.

Nothing seemed to be real, everything felt numb, as if this was nothing but a dream, a dream that she most definitely wanted to wake up from. Quinn couldn't or won't believe what she had learned, no, She can't! So many questions buzzed in her mind at once, so many questions without an answer, so many without a beginning nor an end.

River looked as surprised as she, did he know nothing about it? was it true? Was she born in the world of magic, was she born in Merlin's world? If so, who was her mother and father, who were they, what were they like? Who is she? Why was she taken away from the world of magic? Why, why was she forced to live in a world without magic or Merlin, why in the earth was she taken from her parents? What happened to her parents? Who is she really? Was she kidnapped and forced to come to this world, a world without magic? A world without Merlin.

Quinn's earliest memory was a blur but she vaguely remembered being confused, and not understanding what was going on, was that the time that she came from the world of magic to this one?

She was 4 years old at the time, but she remembered it clearly, she remembered saying that she didn't belong here, that this wasn't her world and didn't belong.

At once everything made sense, at once she understood everything, now only thing that she doesn't understand is why?

She rose slowly to her feet, Merlin following suit, as he did he took her hand in his.

She was comforted and glad that he was beside her, without him she doesn't think she would have the strength to ask the question that needs to be asked.

She squeezed his hand.

Arthur stood protectively in front of her, his sword raised in a fighting stance, prepared to strike if need be. She was grateful, grateful to the both of them, her friend, her guy

She glared at Elitherine, who looked as if she was about to fall over at any moment. Her injury hadn't stopped bleeding, and Quinn useing her magic on her didn't make it better. Elitherine had gone deadly pale, she obviously lost a lot of blood.

Quinn no longer felt the bubbling waves of anger that she had before, all she felt now was regret and confusion.

Regret for what she almost had done, and putting her warlock through that again, confusion that she didn't really understand why she was taken from the world that she belongs in.

She had to know, she had a right to know where she had come from, who she is, and why she was taken from it.

When she spoke her voice was calm and steady, not reflecting on the feelings that she was feeling inside.

"Why?"

Elitherine looked at her, but she didn't reply, instead she just smiled.

Quinn had to stay calm, for Merlin.

"Why was i taken from the world of magic?"

Elitherine still said nothing, but her smile faded slightly. She was starting to feel the same rage that she felt before, only this time she'll leave it on the leash.

There was something within the source of the sorceress's eyes that she couldn't name, and it confused and puzzled her.

"Why was I taken?!"

She took a step forward, Merlin and Arthur followed, their eyes transfixed to the Sorceress.

"Tell me" she urged. But Elitherine still didn't answer.

"I have a right to know where I came from!" Quinn snapped, no longer able to control her anger.

When Elitherine finally spoke it wasn't at all what she was expecting.

"I did it to protect you"

"What?" She asked, puzzled.

For a brief moment Elitherine's eyes softened, and the next moment her eyes were the hard cold ones once again.

But the look was there, brief though it was, but it was there. Who is this Sorceress? What is her motives of taking over this world? What is in it for her? And why would she feel the need to protect her, protect her from what?

There are so many things she didn't understand, there was a part of her has to really ask herself if she really wanted to.

"I did it all for you" Elitherine said quietly, her voice full of emotion that wasn't there before. Before her voice was cold an empty, and her expression was free from any emotion, but now it seemed that the mask that she wears is slowly slipping, revealing the real face from beneath.

Elitherine's eyes shimmered with unshed tears, her gaze never leaving hers.

"I did it all for you, and River"

Quinn glanced to River, who looked surprised that he was mentioned in the conversation.

Was River from the world of magic as well?

"You. . You don't understand. ." she cried. "How could you" she said more to herself then Quinn.

"I want to" she said quietly, taking another step a towards her, Merlin and Arthur following.

"Tell me, Elitherine, why was I taken from the world of magic?" Another step forward "Why did you feel that it was important to protect us?" Another step "What was it that you were trying to protect us from?"

Now Quinn Merlin and Arthur stood in front of Elitherine, just far enough away if she lashes out their out of harm's way, but close enough to see the tears running down her face.

"Elitherine" Quinn said Softly. "Tell me"

Elitherine didn't answer right away, when she did her voice trembled.

"From. .from you're destiny, from your fate. .from. . The future that you would have created. ."

"I don't understand"

Elitherine took in a shattering breath before continuing.

"Back in the world of magic you were born as a druid, but in that time Uthur was king and hated our kind, I was afraid that he would hunt you down to the ends of the earth"

"Why would he do that?" Asked Arthur, speaking for the first time since she exited the building.

He had lowered his sword slightly, but he still watched the sorceress with caution, as so did Merlin.

Elitherine's voice trembled, her body began to shake, but it was hard to tell if it was from anger or sorrow.

But as she spoke her eyes never left Quinn.

"Before you were born the Sears had saw a vision, they had told of a child that would be born with two different colored eyes, and that child would have great power that would even rival the great Emrys. ."

At this Quinn heard Merlin beside her gasp, Arthur looked at Quinn in disbelief, suddenly she felt like she was in a spotlight.

"We were more afraid for your safety and Emrys then our's" Elitherine continued. "We were afraid one or two things would happen, either Uthur would kill you and anything that got in his way, or would use your ability to find the others and kill us all. ."

"What do you mean?" Asked Merlin.

"Quinn has the ability to sense and see others magic, we knew this since she was 3 years old, she could always tell who was coming before they arrived. . It is a very rare gift. And if Uthur would-"

"If he got his hands on her than he would use her to find everyone who had magic and destroy them" Arthur cut in. "I understand your reason to fear. But he wouldn't-"

"You're father had used the magic he's so hated once before, who would have said if he had the chance to use Quinn's rare gift to find others with magic who is to say that he wouldn't take the chance?"

Arthur opened his mouth to reply but then closed it.

"So we came up with a plan" Elitherine looked at her, that look that she couldn't name earlier had returned within her eyes.

"We have always known that there had been other worlds besides the one that we were born in, we decided to take you far away, into a world without magic, a world without Uthur. ."

"A world without Merlin" Quinn murmured.

"But we were betrayed. ."

Elitherine's strength gave out and her knees buckled beneath her. Quinn caught her just in time before her head hit the pavement.

Quinn sat on the ground, Elitherine cradled in her arms. Merlin went to work on her injury to try to stop the bleeding, he was mumbling something she couldn't quite understand. Arthur crouched down beside Merlin, looking over the injury, River remained standing but had moved behind Arthur and Merlin, his eyes filled with worry.

Elitherine's breath's were coming out short and raspy.

"Merlin?" Asked Arthur.

Merlin looked at him, then at Quinn.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do, she was-"

"Stabbed with Arthur's sword" Quinn said, remembering exactly what the sword was.

How could she forgotten the sword was forged in a dragon's breath, no one can survive once they are stabbed by it, not even someone that is immortal.

"Quinn. ." Elitherine said quietly. "There is much left to tell you. ."

Quinn met her eyes, and for the first time saw the real woman behind that mask she wore. She saw kindness and a deep sorrow and a regret within her eyes.

Elitherine placed her left hand on her left cheek. She was cold, she was extremely cold.

"Why did you want to rule the world?" she asked, placing her hand on top of hers.

"I. .I thought if I ruled the world you would be safe. . That you would no longer be in danger. .not. .not while I was in control. .all I did just for you. .and River. .Quinn, you were not born alone, you have a twin brother, River. .he is you're brother, and your other side of the coin. ."

Quinn and River met gaze's for a moment, but in that brief moment they both understood what she spoke of was the truth.

There had always been a bond there that they never fully understood, now they do.

"But. .how do you know this?" She asked looking back to Elitherine. "Were you friends with our parents? Did you know them?"

Elitherine's eyes were so full of sadness that it made her heart ache.

"Yes, I know your mother quite well, for I am your mother"

Quinn's breath hitched, she couldn't breathe. After all this time she had finally found her mother, but why did it have to happen like this? Harsh reality what she had done slowly dawned on her, the pressure of guilt was overwhelming, and it felt like she was going to collapse from the weight of it.

She had stabbed her mother, she had felt such hatred a towards her, and now she had learned the truth when her mother is dying in her arms, and there is nothing she can do about it.

A part of her wanted to deny it, but denying the truth doesn't make it not true.

"No" she couldn't stop the tears that fell. "No" she shook her head denying the truth."You can't be, you're lying, tell me that you are lying!" she cried.

But the look in the woman's eyes that was cradled In her arms set it all. She looked at River, who had collapsed to the ground, his knees drawn to his chest his face buried in his arms crying, then she looked at Arthur, who had looked away, then finally at her Warlock, who was trying spell after spell to spare her mother from death, even knowing that was no good.

Quinn had killed her, she had killed her own mother, how could she live with herself?

"Shh, shh" Elitherine soothed the best to her ability. "Don't blame yourself, the fault is mine, not yours, I should have told you the truth. . The blame lays on me. ."

"No. .it. .it was me. ."

"Shh, shh" she caressed her cheek softly with her thumb "Quinn, River, my son and daughter, my sun and moon, I love you. .I only wish that I had done things differently. . I only wish that I did not trust the people that I trusted. . Beware my sun and moon, you must be brave. .be- be brave like I know you are inside- and stay you- do- don't change- no-not for anyone. ."

Elitherine's started to slur her words, the light slowly faded from her eyes, "Be- be brave my children. ." she whispered before her eyes went completely dark, and her body went limp in her arms.

Quinn cradled her in her arms and sobbed uncontrollably.

Merlin put a hand on her shoulder, she was comforted by the touch, but it doesn't make the situation better.

"Oh my oh me, what a shame"

Quinn looked up to see an outline of a man and woman walking towards them.

Arthur and Merlin immediately jumped to their feet, Quinn and River remained where they were.

Quinn was surprised when the woman walked closer, for she was a spinning image of Elitherine.

"Seriously" sighed the woman placing her hands on her hips. "My sister always had an act of ruining my plans"

* * *

I know, poor Quinn and River. So did any of you see that twist coming? With love to all.


	19. The end of new beginning's

Hi there Merlin fans readers and to my lovely awesome followers. So this is the end, this is it, this is the last chapter of 'two world's together' I want to thank you all for staying with me and my little story of mine and sticking by me in spite my mini spelling errors. I'm always sad when I end a story, but every story that you write leaves a mark on your heart, to me a story becomes a part of you. And it's not always the end, in a lot of ways the end is also a new beginning. Look out for my next Merlin stories, the sequel to this one, 'As Destiny Calls' and 'The Northern Winds.' I'll explain what 'The Northern Winds' is about at the end of this chapter.

I love you all, with all my heart, thank you.

* * *

The end of new beginning's.

Love, hate, envy, jealousy, greed, anger, despair, these are the basic emotions that any human could have, and at one point everyone had all of them at once, but at the moment Quinn is probably feeling shock and pain more than anything.

Merlin knew exactly how she's feeling, he didn't need to ask her, he knew.

He knew far too well the feeling of losing someone that you just find, no matter how often you could go back in time, some things remain written in stone.

All he wanted was to hold her in his arm's' and to tell her that everything was going to be alright. But he couldn't, even though he's so desperately wanted to, but he couldn't.

The second that the new Sorceress arrived she threw spell after spell at him, Merlin blocked every one of them, and even through some of her own spells back at her. The woman's companion charged Arthur, both men were in a heated fight, every strike precise, each movement bringing one or the other closer to death.

Merlin would have normally helped out Arthur, but he had his hands full.

All that could be heard around them was spells being thrust in the air, and the sound of clinking blades dancing together.

Merlin glanced over at Quinn and River, who remained where they were.

Elitherine still lay in Quinn's lap.

River still sitting on the ground with his head in his knees.

Merlin thought about calling Kilgharrah, but he couldn't let his guard down for a second, if he did the Sorceress would surely strike him down where he stands without a moment's hesitation.

Merlin had enough of this!

He could tell Arthur was getting tired, his movements have slowed.

Merlin had to do something, and fast.

As he dodged a fireball that the sorceress had summoned, he thrust his hands in front of him, the sorceress went flying through the air, landing on the ground several feet from him, she lay there motionless.

As he turned he saw the man, who had somehow manage to get Arthur's sword from him was about to reflect the finishing blow.

Merlin held nothing back as he spoke "cwellan!"

The man went flying, landing several paces away.

Merlin knew the moment his head hit the ground he wasn't going to rise to his feet again.

He went to Arthur. Arthur had been cut across the chest, and his right arm had been broken.

"Thank you" said Arthur.

"Careful, you thanking me twice in one day might give me the wrong impression"

"Don't be an idiot Merlin" Arthur grumbled.

But before he could think of a witty remark, the sorceress rised to her feet laughing.

Merlin and Arthur both grimaced, why was it always their luck?

Merlin rose to his feet, raising his hand prepared to fight, when Quinn stepped in front of him, her one green and blue eye transfixed to the Sorceress.

Merlin froze, not entirely sure what she's doing, but if anything comes her way he'll make sure it's the last thing that the Sorceress ever does.

Arthur struggled to his feet, when he had finally gotten to his feet he stood beside him.

"Who are you?!" Demanded Quinn, her voice study and calm, and cold.

Merlin had never heard her use such a cold tone, it was clear that something had changed, if it was for the good or the worse it was hard to tell.

"Who are you?!" Quinn repeat it a little more forcibly this time.

"I am Elitheria" replied the Sorceress.

"What do you want from me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Laughed Elitheria.

"If it was obvious you think I would have asked" It wasn't a question it was a statement.

Merlin knew what Quinn was planning, and he knew that it was her decision and hers alone to make.

"Now I'll ask again" Quinn took a few steps forward "what do you want from me?"

Elitheria's laughter went silent and her smile faded and quickly turned to a look of fear.

Merlin couldn't see Quinn's face, though, he didn't have to.

"You are the guide" said Elitheria, looking confused, as if she didn't mean to say that.

"Yes, know that already. What else?" Asked Quinn voice still steady and calm.

"It. .it is your destiny to guide the one who will rule the world"

"Tell me all you know"

"My sister came to this world with the attention of mind of keeping you and your brother's safe. But I wanted wanted. . much more. I wanted to remain in the World of Magic, teach you how to control your powers and take over the world for ourselves. Your mother and father disagreed. So one night I. .I. ."

"Go on!"

"I killed your father and had every intention of killing your mother, she was smarter than me. She left the night before. Her husband was nothing but a decoy. Me and my husband, Saia followed..."

"She was protecting us from you" said Quinn quietly.

"Yes. ."

Merlin had no idea what Quinn was doing, all he knew there was powerful magic at work here, he could feel it, it just maybe as powerful as his own.

To his knowledge there was no magic that could make someone speak the truth, clearly there is such a magic. He cannot explain how he knows, but somehow he knew that is what Quinn was doing.

"Was it you who is controlling my brother's mind?" Asked Quinn.

"Yes"

"Was it you that had forced Elitherine, my mother to this, all to protect us from you?!"

"Yes!"

"Then, what now?" Asked Quinn, her voice rising "Was it all worth it?! Why?! For power?! You did all of this because you desired to be in control over everything!" She shouted practically screaming "You let your dark side control you completely, power is not everything!"

"Power is everything!" Elitheria shouted "Even you are enjoying such power that you know is at your fingertips! don't pretend that you're perfect! You have a dark side and you know it! We all do, so don't you dare pretend that you're innocent! Arthur! And even Merlin has a dark side!"

Quinn turned and looked at him, she smiled. "Yes, we do have a dark side to us" her smile faded as she turned back to Elitheria, and began to walk towards her as she continued. "But the difference is is how you choose to use that dark side, you can either be the master of it, or you can let it control you completely like you have, and I choose to embrace it, I refuse to let it control me like it has you!"

Merlin saw the sword in her hand too late just as she thrust the blade into Elitheria.

* * *

Quinn stared in the eyes of the woman that was responsible for everything, and she felt no regrets as light faded from her eyes.

She pulled out the blade as the woman fell to the ground.

She turned to see the shocked expressions of Arthur and Merlin.

She went to them, handing back Arthur's sword, he hesitated a moment before taking it.

After a long awkward silence, Arthur said. "Yes, I've decided, you will make one hell of a Knight of Camelot"

Quinn shook her head, though she was honored, but she doesn't ever want to kill again if she can help it.

"Thank you, but no" she said.

"Alright"

"Quinnley" she turned just as River thrust himself a towards her, pulling her into the tightest and warmest hug she had ever felt, she returned her brothers hug.

At last the battle is finally over.

* * *

It had been three months since the last battle between Quinn and her aunt and uncle. What Merlin had seen in the Crystal Cave had come true in some ways, but it seems that the future isn't always set in stone.

River the boy that Quinn once knew, after the death of their aunt was finally freed from her control.

Gwaine and the rest of the knights awoke shortly after the final battle, Gwaine kept grumbling that he had missed it.

The great dragon had returned to the world of magic, and seemed glad of it.

Arthur and Merlin went back to their normal bickering selves.

Arthur Merlin and the rest of the knights had decided to stick around a little bit longer, to make sure that everything was all right before they headed back home.

Quinn was dealing with the things that she had done in her own time, though the guilt was still there and weighing heavily on her shoulders, she no longer felt that she was the blame.

Merlin and Quinn had grown even closer. But they both knew that goodbyes were in order, neither one wanted to mention it, but knew sooner or later that the time would come. So they spent every waking moment together until that dreaded moment came.

Merlin was teaching Quinn how to control her magic, Quinn was a fast learner, she picked up things easily and learned quickly.

On the day that Arthur had decided it was time to return to Camelot, there was so much that Merlin wanted to say to Quinn, but of course the words got caught in his throat.

After the final battle everything had gone back to normal in the city, in fact it's almost like nothing had happened at all. People in this time was strange Merlin decided.

After he completed the spell the portal appeared in the middle of Quinn's rooms.

Merlin could see Camelot, it seems so long ago since they left.

One by one they all said their goodbyes to Quinn and River.

After the Knights had went through the portal Merlin turned to Quinn.

She had cut her hair, her red hair was at shoulder length, but she was still as beautiful as ever. Her eyes that shimmered with appear light was still there, but clouded with experience, and a heavy guilt that no one should bear.

He loved her for all that she is, and all that she will become.

"Someone said something to me once" Merlin said, taking her hand.

"Oh? And that was?"

"When I first saw you I saw something that was invisible, now it's there for all to see"

She laughed. "Not so original now are you?"

He shrugged. "No"

They looked at each other for a moment.

"I can stay" he said as he placed his hand on her cheek and caressed it.

"Yes, but you can't" she gestured with her head towards Arthur, who was waiting for him at the portal."He needs you, you know, you know as well as I do he would be lost without you"

"No he wouldn't"

"Yes he would, and so would you"

She placed her hand on his face.

"You're his map and he's your compass, you can't find your direction without either one. You don't belong in this world, you belong there"

"I belong with you"

"Maybe"

She kissed him softly on the lips.

"Now go, your king needs you"

"You are what I need"

"Merlin, I love you, you know that"

"Yes, as do i you"

"Then you should know that you will never leave my heart, in fact where you go my heart follows."

"Merlin" said Arthur softly. "If you wish to stay I won't stop you, if it was Guinevere, Merlin I'll understand if you do"

"Hear that?"

Quinn shook her head "See, he already has that lost look on his face by just the thought of you staying"

"I do not!" Exclaimed Arthur, incredulous. "I am not lost without him"

"Your not fooling anyone" Quinn went to him and gave him a hug.

Arthur froze for a moment with a confused look on his face, after a hesitation he returned her hug.

"I will" he said when Quinn released him after a moment.

Merlin walked to Arthur, and with one last look of the woman that he might love for the rest of his life, he stepped through the portal.

* * *

Quinn stood there as the portal vanished, the only man she might love for the rest of her life with it.

She had never forgotten her feelings for Merlin, not even as the months and the year went by.

She was never the same, her heart left with a man that she might never see again, after a year she realized she had made a mistake. She could have went back with him back to Camelot where she felt at home, but she had decided to stay.

River was healing little by little, but he still needed a guide, he was running for president after all.

But even so she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing, like a part of her soul had left with the only man she would ever love.

Quinn absolutely hated the noise of the city, she was alone since River was on his way of becoming president, so of course she was surprised when he had decided to stop by one night.

After they had eaten dinner they were sitting around the kitchen table talking about old times.

Even as she sat here talking with her brother her mind drifted to a blue-eyed man that she only dreamed about now, and to the rest of her family that she had made in a legendary place that only a few would dream going to.

She remembered the smell of the forest, she remembered how nice everyone was, she remembered the Black horse that the king gave to her as a gift.

She remembered the soft blue eyes filled with love, the lips that once touched hers, the hands that had once held hers, the arms that once made her feel safe.

"Quinn"

River's voice broke her out of her Chain of Thought.

She was so engrossed with her own thoughts that she can't even recall what he was talking about.

"Sorry, what?" She met his gaze.

"Not important. Sis, go"

She blinked at him confused.

"What?"

"Go back, back to Camelot, back to him"

"The portal is close, and I can't open it, you know that, I tried"

"Then what's that?" River pointed at the portal in the middle of her living room.

Quinn jumped to her feet. She could see the familiar place that she loves so much, the place where her heart and soul remains.

She looked at River. "But, you need your guide"

"And you need your heart and soul. I know damn well that they left with him that day. Go sis, be happy"

She knew somehow that this was the last time she would ever see her brother, somehow she knew this was the last time that the portal would open.

She doesn't know how her brother opened it, but she was thankful that he did.

"But you need me to guide you"

"You have already guided me out of the darkness, you brought light back into my life, now you need to go to yours"

She huged him, knowing that was the last time that she would ever see him.

"thank you" she whispered as she took a step back. "I know you will make a good president. Goodby my brother"

"Goodby sis, be happy"

She smiled brightly. "You know I will. I love you River"

With that said she turned and stepped through the portal. At long last she is finally going home.

* * *

Merlin gotten use to being the top visor of the king, he rather liked voiceing his opinions, especially if it irritated the king.

Plus it meant that he never had to wash Arthur's socks ever again, that in itself was cause for celebration.

Arthur didn't get another manservant, and Merlin was never told why.

Even though all had gone back to normal, Merlin still felt like there was a piece of his soul missing.

He thought of Quinn quite often, she was the first thing he thought of when he woke up and last thing at night.

Her red hair as red as a rose, her bright gorgeous smile that could chase away a darkest day, her soft pink lips that touched his ever-so-slightly but made his heart take flight, the touch that burned his very soul, her beautiful unusual eyes that always made him feel so warm and safe.

He thinks about her every single day, every waking moment.

Arthur and Merlin was going hunting, when Arthur tells him the news that Gwen is pregnant.

"Oh, that's all we need is little Arthur's" he grumbled as they made their way into the forest "there are going to be little Arthur's running around, I'm sure that your child is going to have a big head as yours"

"My child is not going to have a big head"

"No your right no one has a biger head as you"

"Merlin, I have a mind to run you through"

"Is your child going to be a ass as well?"

"I will vanish you were run you through with my sword"

"If you were going to do that you would have done it years ago"

Movement caught his eye. "Arthur" he whispered.

They both stood there as the figure moved closer. When he saw who it was his breath hitched.

He had dreamed of this moment for so long that he was half afraid that he was dreaming again.

Quinn stopped 10 feet from them and smiled brightly. "Hi guys, I'm home"

Merlin dropped everything that he was carrying to the ground, and went to her and pulled her into an embrace, she immediately returned it, wrapping her arms around his neck.

To feel her in his arms once again was like new breath had been breathed into him.

Her familiar scent of Jasmine filled his nostrils.

"I missed you" she whispered in his ear.

"And I you"

He looked into those unusual eyes that he had only dreamed about since the day he left.

"How?" He asked when he was able.

"River, he made it possible for me to return. But I have a feeling that is the last time that the portal would be ever opened again"

"But, your prophecy"

"Has been fulfilled. Are you going to kiss me or what?"

"Oh, right. But I am supposed to ask a lady before I kiss her"

"Then ask" she smiled sheepishly.

"May I?"

"You may"

Their lips met in a long heated passionate kiss.

They were only broken out of there kiss when Arthur made his presence known.

They separated turning to the king.

"I kept my promise" he said to Quinn "I kept him in one piece"

"Thank you"

"Shall we return home?" Asked Arthur beaming at the both of them after a moment.

"Arthur" Quinn said looking at Camelot, then at Merlin. "I am home"

Endings don't really have an ending, just like beginnings don't really have a beginning, they are somehow caught in between, because after all endings are new beginnings for all.

The end. Except the sequel.

* * *

As promised. 'The Northern Winds

Amatory has a desire to become a Knight of Camelot, she of course has her own reasons. But when Uthur refuses her request, Amatory proves that she is stubborn and refuses to give up. Will Amatory become a Knight of Camelot, or will her efforts be in vain? And what if Amatory's feelings for Merlin give her a desire to stay whether or not she become's a Knight of Camelot?'

Again thank you for all that had stuck with me, I am so glad that we were able to enjoy the story together from beginning to end. Until next time with love to you all, and thank you again with all my heart. :-) ;-)


End file.
